


Under Mother's Gaze 母亲的凝视

by shiroikamikire



Series: Elder Scrolls stuff [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Assassination, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Brutality, M/M, Necrophilia, Vampires, i aint a lore dude so i'd try my best, im so sorry, non-lorefriendly, oedipus complex, pre-dark brotherhodd questline
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroikamikire/pseuds/shiroikamikire
Summary: 你听说过马修贝拉蒙特吗？还有他在夏丁赫尔圣所的那场大背叛……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是欠了两年的东西，今天扩写一下

马修贝拉蒙特怀揣着一个秘密。

他走向面前被捆在椅子上的贵妇，手中利刃映出昏暗的烛光，随后隐匿于他的黑袍之下。贵妇此时早已说不出话，湿润的蜜糖色双眼瞪得圆溜溜的，看着面前露出悲悯神色的布莱顿年轻人。她在马修面前忘记了挣扎求饶，只得呆呆地看着他收起匕首。马修的嘴唇很薄，好像他随时随地会翻脸杀了她，但他没有。他抿起双唇，走到桌边又拿起了一根蜡烛，指尖擦出一团火苗点燃了烛芯。马修转过身去无视了她的注视，倾斜蜡烛让几滴蜡油滴到桌面，随后牢牢地固定住了蜡烛底端。

“安维尔的勋爵夫人玛利亚，对吗？”马修的声音轻的像根羽毛，尾音也被柔化了，“有人举行了黑暗圣礼，有人想让你死。亲爱的母亲派我来收割你的生命。”

勋爵夫人玛利亚这下才记得求救，她刚想出声呼唤侍卫，马修却眼疾手快地给她施了沉默术：“嘘，嘘……别害怕，这里是你的房间，只有我们两个人。”他弯下腰，借着昏暗的亮光观察勋爵夫人的脸。他抬起手——他的手纤细修长，不像一个男人的手——抹去玛利亚脸上的两道泪痕，干裂的嘴唇在她太阳穴上印下一个吻，真切地感受到唇下的躯体在颤抖。

“别怕……”马修依旧喃喃着安抚勋爵夫人。她大约有三十好几，正是女人最成熟性感的年华。布莱顿刺客在她脸上落下细碎的吻，张开双臂抱紧了她。他埋首于夫人散着清雅体香的颈间，深深吸进一口气，温热的泪水同样从他的眼中落下来，打湿玛利亚的睡衣。马修自己身上潮湿的霉菌味儿与夫人的体香混在一块，针一样从玛利亚的鼻腔钻进去，刺中她的大脑。  
刺客手中的人质有些惊愕，她本应该是哭泣求饶的人，可此时这前来取她性命的刺客抱着她失声痛哭起来。马修的身躯算得上矮小，此时他像个孩子一样窝在玛利亚身上，抽泣着，哽咽着唤她：“妈妈，妈妈……”

马修如此唤了无数遍的“妈妈”，施害人在受害人面前露出了极为脆弱的一面。他收拾好情绪，还在依恋玛利亚温暖柔软的身躯，悄声道：“我的妈妈已经去世很多年了，她当初和你一样美丽。你和她好像……你和我的妈妈好像……”马修颤着声，竭力不让自己的话语再度哽回去。“我怎么能杀死我的妈妈呢？”

马修依旧伏在玛利亚身上。他撑起身子，面对面看着玛利亚同样沾满泪水的面庞，目光锁在她圆润的唇珠上：“妈妈，可以陪我一会儿吗？”

不知是被马修反常的行为吓得失去了判断能力，还是被马修哭泣的模样唤醒了母性，她对马修点了点头，后者便真的和一个孩子一样扑到她身上，坐在她腿上。他哭泣时止不住地流鼻涕，带着咸味的粘液尽数滴在勋爵夫人身上。马修抽抽鼻子，借用玛利亚睡衣上装饰用的花布擤走鼻涕。

蟋蟀小小的身躯藏在窗外的草地中，能透露它存在的只有它的叫声，马修伴着虫鸣收起了啜泣。这本该是个属于家庭的静谧的夜晚，丈夫妻子孩子共聚一堂，在欢声笑语中消磨时间，最后满怀着对家庭的爱和对家人的爱各自入眠。马修曾经嫉妒他们，可今晚他不再嫉妒，只想将自己封藏多年的爱尽数给勋爵夫人。

“妈妈，我好爱你。”马修固定住玛利亚的头，被泪水浸润过的嘴唇封住勋爵夫人的嘴，粘腻的苦味儿就此冲了进来。他湿软的舌头撬开玛利亚的嘴唇蛇一样钻了进来，与勋爵夫人温暖的体温不同，马修的舌头在她口中却是凉的。她下意识想合起两排牙齿咬断马修蛇一样冰凉湿滑的舌头，被刺客钳住了下颌，动弹不得。马修嘴里分泌的唾液随着马修舌头一点点深入，流进勋爵夫人口中，就像蛇的表皮分泌出的粘液。

就当玛利亚的喉咙也快被入侵时，马修终于放开了她，扯出一道长长的唾液丝。他的手还紧紧捏着勋爵夫人的下颌，只稍微加大了指间的力气便卸下了关节，叫玛利亚的下颌挂在脸上合不回去。

马修闭上眼，沉浸在无声的尖叫中，而玛利亚梗着脖子，脸颊通红，想要发出哪怕一丝丝的声音。尖锐的疼痛割断了她绷紧的名为“理智”的弦，她前后摇晃身体，试图从马修身边逃开，然而年轻人将她压得死死的，她连后仰的力气都没有。

勋爵夫人看着马修，如果她还能说话她只想朝马修求饶。她大张着嘴的结果只是唾液掠过喉咙，激得她不住咳嗽。马修死死压着她，像看着一只待宰的母鸡般看着她，颇悲伤地问道：“妈妈，你不爱我了吗？”

马修语毕没再去亲吻玛利亚，而是拉开了她的睡衣，教那两团圆润饱满的胸部暴露在外。他伸手揉了揉勋爵夫人软趴趴的乳珠，将其揉至充血后便立即俯身张嘴含住它，舌尖来回拨动膨胀的肉粒。马修吸吮时发出的啧啧声，还有他的哼哼声，在房间内尤为诡异。他另一只手用力揉捏勋爵夫人的乳房，在白皙的皮肤上留下鲜红的指印。

玛利亚早已快哭断了气，她一点声音都发不出来，大脑因为缺氧嗡嗡炸响。她的胸口不住起伏，企图攫取更多空气。趴在她胸前吸奶的马修此时用上了牙齿，臼齿咬着肉粒来回磨擦，乳尖的快感和关节的疼痛只让她哭得更厉害。

也许是还不够，也许马修觉得这个姿势很别扭，他咬紧了正在吸吮的乳头，一扭头将其生生撕扯下来。铁锈味儿溢满他的口腔，那团肉粒被他抿回嘴里。血很快从伤口漫出来，浸红勋爵夫人的睡衣。依旧被压制的勋爵夫人被胸前的疼痛刺激得脑中一片空白，行将休克过去。马修没说话，嘴里依旧含着那块肉粒，舌尖来回拨弄它。

刺客揪住玛利亚的头发给了她一巴掌，将她的意识拽了回来。玛利亚泪眼模糊中只看见了马修依旧挂着泪痕的脸。“妈妈，你为什么不爱我……”马修咬着那块乳珠，嚼成一团血肉模糊的肉块，吐到地上，“我是坏孩子吗？”

玛利亚激烈地摇头。

马修好像是松了一口气，露出了个轻松的微笑，最后一次亲吻了玛利亚。他给自己戴上了手套，抓着玛利亚的头发，将手伸进她合不拢的口中。

\--------------------

这座大宅的侍卫都挺尽责，现在已是四更天，宅内都有人在站岗，也不知道他们有没有睡着。马修收起生命探测术，脱下夜行衣袍，与自己沾满血污的手套一块丢到勋爵夫人的尸体身上。妇人的尸体直挺挺地坐在椅子上，从口中往身体内部看像是被什么东西撑开了，黑色的织物盖住了她死不瞑目的脸。

刺客苦笑着看了一眼黑袍下半部分可疑的白色污秽，一不小心玩过火，又差点射衣服里，临时救急只好拿夜行衣解决问题。他整理好便衣，驼起后背让自己看起来只是个精明猥琐的小市民。一团火苗轻飘飘地从他手中飞出去，落在尸体上，他另一手施了个小结界，防止火势扩散。

他平常不太喜欢处理尸体，只是因为怕麻烦而已。方才他的欲火烧起来了，如今只能让勋爵夫人化成灰，带着他留下的痕迹一起从这个世界上消失。

至此兄弟会的合约总算是完成了。马修不在乎什么伪装成意外的要求，他只享受杀戮本身，至于这场杀戮看起来是什么样子，那不是他能控制得了的。

马修拉开窗，西罗帝尔夜晚的清新空气拯救了他被香粉熏得有些晕头转向的脑子。他往下望了望，一个守卫站在花坛边打了个哈欠，举着火把往城北的方向晃晃荡荡地去了。马修趁此机会撑着窗台翻了出去，他整个人挂在阳台上，憋了吃奶的劲伸手才关好窗。有时候他讨厌自己稍显矮小的身材，如果青春期能再抽高一点情况肯定会改善不少。

他手里捏了个轻羽咒，从窗台落下去时一点声音都没有。在灌木丛中观察了会儿情况，便借着夜色伪装猫着腰往没人的大路走过去。这段日子幸亏没实行宵禁，不然他还得想办法翻墙溜出城。

“小老爷，小老爷赏几个钱吧！”

马修才钻出灌木丛，正想拍拍挂在自己身上的灌木叶时，看见路边一个不知哪来的乞丐趴在地上，合十了双手朝他讨钱。

“小老爷，我已经一天没吃饭啦……”

马修在心里翻了个白眼，每个乞丐都是这个套路，也不知道换一句话。他从兜里摸出来一个赛普汀，递到乞丐眼前：“喏，买一个面包够了吧。”

“谢谢小老爷，谢谢谢谢，阴影保佑您哪！”

乞丐从马修手里接过金币，美滋滋地趴回自己的铺盖卷，口中还喃喃着道谢。马修握紧拳头，看了这个乞丐好一会儿，才沿着道路离开。

他走到城中的大树旁，左望右望，确定守卫们行动的轨迹。他现在还穿着常服，以潜行的姿态回去被人看见估计又会引人起疑，便闲庭信步地走进了居民区。马修左拐右拐，防止自己被守卫发现。他不擅长和这群打官腔的蠢货们打交道，这方面还是能避则避。他走到一座看似废弃的屋子前展开了拳头，手心里躺了一卷纸条，是刚才那个乞丐接过金币时偷偷递给他的。

他借着月光展开纸条，目光从左往右移，嘴角忍不住翘了起来。

“有进展了，有进展了……妈妈……”

他掏出钥匙，打开了屋门挂着的锈锁。

马修进屋后锁上门，甚至栓了闸。他旋风一般冲到地下室，几乎是蹦着从台阶上跃下来。地下室弥漫着腐败的酸臭，但马修似乎对此习以为常。他冲到地下室唯一算得上豪华的摆设，一个祭坛前，抑制不住的狂喜从他喉咙里溢出来：“妈妈，妈妈你看，那个人还活着，就在我身边！马上，马上就成功了……”

祭坛上腐烂一半的人头毫无回应，空洞的眼眶对着马修展开的纸条。

但这并不能浇灭马修的喜悦，他烧掉纸条，两手捧起“妈妈”的头颅，止不住地亲吻：“妈妈，我今晚在这里陪你。我不去圣所了，我要陪陪你……”

马修贝拉蒙特怀揣着一个秘密：他深爱着他的母亲。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

安维尔城是黄金海岸最大的港口，却是西罗帝尔最小的几个城市之一。阿碧希恩海在城西翻滚，托着商船或往落锤或往威木前行。水面同城里布坊女工织成的缎子般，在太阳下泛着点点光，连高墙的阴影都无法沉默卷在波涛中的水光。

马修喜欢去港口，他也喜欢和母亲一起去港口。那时尤瑞尔七世治下贸易繁荣，西罗帝尔各个边境城市也乘着东风发展起了商业，安维尔也成了海商的风水宝地，水手和商人同样成了安维尔的常客。

外省来的商人似乎和安维尔城的人并没有什么不同，只是他们穿得好些，容光更焕发些。马修常常趁等待母亲陪织店老板在水边打包刚纺好的布匹时同那些商人搭话，有些人会冷下脸不去理会他；而有些会来摸摸他的头聊上一阵子，最后往他手里塞一两块糖果蜜饯。一天下来马修也能攒上一大把的点心，在母亲装完货物之前悄悄吃光。

只是这天他没什么胃口，吃到最后还有一块蜜饯。他一手偷偷握紧了点心，另一手被母亲握着，两人牵着手踏着夕阳慢慢往家里走。

“妈妈，这个，”马修举起手，食指和拇指之间捏了一个蜜饯，指尖上还沾了糖霜，“我吃不完。”

他的母亲并没有接过去，而是冷不丁地问了一句：“你在哪买的？”

“不是，是那个戴头巾的猫咪叔叔给的。”马修口中的“猫咪叔叔”自然是艾斯维尔来的猫人商贾。

母亲只是沉默了一会儿，她握着马修的手紧了紧，垂下了头：“以后想吃什么点心妈妈给你买，不要拿别人的点心了。”

“明明是叔叔主动给我的……”

“唉……”母亲松开了马修的手，将马修单薄的身子搂在身边，“以后妈妈给你买点心吃。”她最后又在口中重复了一遍，似乎要在自己的脑中印下这句话。

点心并不贵，远远没到寻常人家负担不起的程度，只是对于马修家里而言还是不够便宜。母子两人没点破，但他们心知肚明家里情况已经不允许他们时常买些零嘴了。因此马修每一次吃甜食都会有一种奇妙的仪式感，似乎这是他短短几年生命中最值得庆祝的事情之一。

那个寄生虫已经有好几天没回来了。马修吃掉最后一块蜜饯，感受舌尖上满溢出来的甜蜜，真希望他以后永远都不要回来。

 

马修醒来时发现自己侧躺在地上，怀里抱着母亲的头。一只蜘蛛在他眼前爬过，他本想去拍，但蜘蛛迅速钻进了地砖之间的缝隙。他一手护着母亲的头，另一手撑着地面慢慢坐了起来。肩胛和颈椎因为在石头上躺了一夜而酸痛异常，马修皱着眉活动了下脖子，骨头跟着他的动作“咔哒”响。

昨晚他好像在给残骸涂香草熬的炼金油，防止头颅腐烂太快，毕竟马修还想在母亲的头彻底腐烂之前为她复仇。大概是这两天接了不少暗杀合约，精力透支，没想到刚涂完油没多久他便抱着母亲的头昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

马修盘起腿，将母亲的头颅置于腿间，右手轻轻梳理她的头发。方才的梦实在太过真实，即使他身处地下与尸体作伴，依然能听见脑中海浪拍击陆地的回响，还有夕阳铺在后背的温暖。  
一去不回的好时光啊。他闭上眼，抱紧了头颅，还想唤醒肢体被母亲拥入怀中的记忆。他坐在原地许久，嗅着腐烂的肉味和香草味，发现自己所能感受到的只有来自虚空的冰冷怀抱。

他抱着头颅站起身，最后又轻吻了一下断头皱缩腐烂的额头皮肤，压低声音与之告别：“妈妈，我去圣所了，祝我好运吧。”

实际上马修指的并不是他一直以来所在的夏丁赫尔圣所，从黄金海岸出发星夜兼程去杰拉尔山也至少需要五天左右。安维尔也有一个圣所，虽然冷清了些，但也能当个歇脚的地方，在那里整顿整顿再出发也不迟。

虽然说是安维尔圣所，但它并不像夏丁赫尔圣所一样隐藏在城内，而是在荒郊野外。几百年前的刺客们在安维尔以北苏奇以南的地方辟开一处山洞作为据点，那里便是第二纪元黄金海岸圣所的遗址。当年黑龙的背叛夺走了这座圣所的大部分生命力，从此黄金海岸圣所最后的人迹也悄无声息地消失了。

马修从马厩提了马，牵着缰绳让胯下的马漫步至圣所。西罗帝尔的霜降月并不如其名一样冷，相反在炉火月的闷热对比下，霜降月的气温凉爽得恰到好处。马修扯下兜帽，深吸一口清冽的空气，拽了拽缰绳将马匹引出大路。

很显然，野外的动物同马修想得一样，都认为霜降月是最后出来活动的好时候。鹿异常地多，而棕熊野狗这些捕猎者也跟着多了起来，纷纷蛰伏在草丛中等待狩猎的对象。马修眯起眼睛，收回了生命探测术，面前逐渐黯淡下去的光晕暗示了这片树林其实是猛兽的狩猎场。布莱顿人两腿一夹马肚子，调了个方向，绕开了那一带区域。毕竟他还年轻，成为野兽的腹中餐实在不太值得。

 

因为绕过了路的缘故，待马修抵达安维尔圣所时太阳堪堪吊在西方的云中，薄暮血一般渗了下来，渗进北方的群山。他跳下马，牵着马找到了一处凸起的小土岗。齐腰高的杂草遮住了土岗中间一道可通人的缝隙，泛着猩红的骷髅浮雕便隐藏在缝隙的阴影中。

马修抬手想推开黑门，但沉重的石头纹丝不动。黑门的发问在马修脑中炸开了：

“恐惧是什么味道？”

“珍馐，我的兄弟。”马修有些不悦，但仍然说出了标准答案。

“欢迎回家……”

他把马儿拴在黑门前挂着的一根锁链上，缰绳绕了几圈，把锁链缠得紧紧的，防止马儿跑丢。也许是动物本能，不管什么动物都会下意识地避开、逃离这个圣所。兴许是他们闻见了人们闻不到的，属于死亡的气味，对死亡的恐惧驱使他们远离此地。马修也因为动物的这个特点换了一匹又一匹的马，只因那些马儿太过害怕，疯了一般地想要挣脱束缚。

年轻人轻拍马头，从前额到吻部抚了一遍又一遍，姑且让马匹平静下来不再挣扎，才进入了黑门。

安维尔圣所由天然溶洞改造而成，时常会有水滴声在不知名的角落里回响，溶洞壁将其反弹了一遍又一遍，最后反弹至马修耳中。也许是安维尔圣所人不多，也许是他不喜欢安维尔代言者的管理方式，他总觉得这里没有生气。

生气，人气，怎样都好。马修又觉得自己的想法有些可笑：他们是刽子手，是收割灵魂的人，而马修自己作为杀手之一却指望这地方有活人，或者说家的感觉。

马修甫一从进入溶洞的通道探出头来，一根箭矢伴着警觉的问话“是谁？”迎上他的面门，擦过他脸颊磕在了身旁的岩壁。年轻人看了一眼钢箭击中的地方，一个指头大带着白印的小坑告诉他这根箭矢究竟有多危险。

瞧清楚来人后，射箭的那人并没有松下一口气，反而脸上的表情越发不忿。见到了马修仿佛见到了自己的世仇一般，喉咙里咕噜道：“如果提前知道你会来，我肯定不会射偏。”

“如果你这么讨厌夏丁赫尔圣所的人，想攻击我们，”马修弯下腰，拾起了那根箭头磕钝了的箭矢，扔到了前来捡箭的高精灵面前，“何不从自己开始。你以前也是夏丁赫尔的兄弟。”

身着夜行衣的精灵背上弓，踢了一脚那根被马修摸过的箭。整根箭便从地上飞起来，划了道弧线落进溶洞那条细细的涧底。钢铁和岩石“叮叮咚咚”的碰撞声被反射重叠了无数遍，最后趋于平静。

洞穴里的光源极少，都是些立在地上的蜡烛和油灯，在暖光的衬托下，高精灵脸上的厌恶也缓解了一些。他双手抱胸站在原地，只远远地看着马修走过来，呛道：“我还不至于为了路西恩的一条狗违反戒律。”

马修悬在腰侧的手在高精灵说出“路西恩的狗”那一刻摸上别在腰带上的匕首刀鞘，他的手指握住皮制匕首把，双眼则是阴冷地盯着高精灵的脸：“萨鲁里昂，你要是再诋毁一句，我会让你后悔长了条猪舌头。这可不违反五大原则。”

“尽管试试。”萨鲁里昂微微扬起下巴，拧身坐在一块岩石上。即使嘴上还在挑衅马修，他最后还是选择放弃与马修斗下去，“你来安维尔圣所干什么？”

“合约。”马修松开匕首刀把，往落地台烛附近的桌椅走去，拉开一张木椅子便坐了下去。“难道你想让你的兄弟在野外被捕？”

“我倒希望你烂在牢里，没想到你还记得圣所密令。”

马修眯了眯眼，指尖搓出一星火苗点亮了小茶桌上的半截蜡烛。苍白的脸颊被映成了橙色，给他的面庞添上一笔活力。他熄灭手上的火苗，指腹悬在烛火上，让火舌肆意舔舐自己的指腹：“姆兹-哈萨去哪了？”

“我怎么知道，影鳞都有自己的去处。”萨鲁里昂打了个哈欠，“回你的夏丁赫尔吃奶去，我们代言者可不一定愿意见你。”

“是你不愿意让他见我吧。”马修一针见血地点出来，他收回手指，皮肤丝毫没有被火焰炙烤过的痕迹，“我打算看看你们的合约名单，回夏丁赫尔的路上说不定能帮你们消灭一些目标。”  
“我告诉你别得寸进尺。除非这个圣所的人都废了，不然你的脏手碰都碰不到名单。”

“呿。”

马修翻了个白眼，山洞中隐约有刀剑相向的清脆铿锵声重叠回响。他偏偏头，望向看不见尽头的溶洞：“你们圣所的人都在训练？处决者呢？”

“死了。”

萨鲁里昂不耐烦地用一个词堵上马修的嘴，补充道：“所以只有姆兹-哈萨发布合约。”

年轻人点点头，百无聊赖地摆弄茶桌上的小物件。萨鲁里昂的存在让他有些不自在，话说回来，不管被谁用这种老鹰看小鸡的视线盯着马修都觉得不自在。现在若是去找那些小刺客切磋萨鲁里昂可能会直接下逐客令，甚至会被添油加醋闹到路西恩那去，说什么来安维尔寻衅滋事， 用武器威胁他们。

来安维尔圣所想绕开这个尖耳朵确实不太容易，老不死的东西真让人头疼。这句老不死的则是在骂萨鲁里昂。马修曾向路西恩问过为什么萨鲁里昂明明出身夏丁赫尔，却对夏丁赫尔圣所的人深恶痛绝，但路西恩从没有正面回答过他的问题。

管他去死，自己在这破地方又待不久。马修弯腰伏在桌上，无视后背来自萨鲁里昂嫌恶的视线，眯起眼睛小憩一会儿。

现在离安维尔有一百多里，可以从北往布鲁马走，路过什么旅店要记得多买件棉衣，希望周末前能赶到夏丁赫尔。马修甚至还没考虑完上路的计划，意识便陷入了瓦尔迷娜的温柔乡。


	3. Chapter 3

杰拉尔山风雪呼啸，从山脚能远远看见凌云寺内升起的烟，那座矗立于山顶的堡垒如同寒风中的守望者驻守在天际与西罗帝尔的边界隘口。山上的刀锋卫远远地眺望着帝都的白金塔，帝国的心脏，世界的圆心。他们的视线从阿卡维尔、雷曼帝国而来，穿过了百年的三旗混战，最终在永恒的凝视中将自己的命运与赛普汀王朝捆绑融合。

无论高贵如公爵或低贱如乞丐，凌云寺让所有居住在杰拉尔山附近的人感到安心，刀锋会永远在每一个漫漫长夜中守望。有时马修暗自会庆幸，庆幸刀锋卫的目光太远了，远到他们竟然发现不了他们脚底下还有一个鼠窝，而鼠窝中聚集了一群致命的恶鼠。

他低下头，眼睛被冷风吹得愈加敏感，泪腺止不住地分泌泪水。马修抬手抹掉眼角的眼泪，可抹掉一滴还有第二滴。幸好这时节还没入冬，不然马修只能满脸挂着冰溜子赶回圣所。

深黑的斗篷挂了一团橘色的毛，毛发间还有干涸的红棕污渍。马修捻起那撮柔软的毛发后松开手指，让冷风带它飞去不知名的地方。无数野兽即将冬眠，因此大森林里布满了前来收集过冬食物的动物。虽说再过一段时间它们便会在森林中绝迹，但马修只打算越快回圣所越好。这段路上他也迫不得已去面对那群凶猛的狩猎者，因此身上难免留下些恶心的纪念。

给文森特老头子带的酒估计要结冰了吧，马修一手拽紧了缰绳，一手探向马屁股上挂着的行李，摸到晃得咣当响的几瓶酒后他才松了一口气。文森特对谁都好，马修自己也颇受照顾，就是唠叨太烦人了些。

耳朵即使有斗篷兜帽保护，依然被冻得通红，冷风吹得马修快感觉不到自己脑袋上还长着一双耳朵。下次真该走大路，要不是答应了文森特去布鲁马带点吃喝，他早沿着金路和蓝路回夏丁赫尔了。

布鲁马的诺德蜜酒远近闻名，那群五大三粗的北方汉子为了御寒，以冰霜和蜂蜜搅出了一坛坛热辣辣的水中火。喝过一次便馋了许久的吸血鬼老头子因为懒得出门，更怕被阳光晒成灰，于是找来了满世界跑合约的马修，叫这个布莱顿年轻人跑合约的同时也给他带点伴手礼回来。

与吸血鬼相比，路西恩，马修最亲近的师父，则是好上许多。他不会向马修需求什么，唯一的要求只是要见到马修毫发无损地回来，很大一部分原因是马修一直以来都是路西恩最得意的弟子及下属，只要马修能活着回来路西恩就已心满意足。

但马修自己不清楚他该怎么看待路西恩。路西恩是技艺精湛的刺客，是他的师父，是他最崇敬的长辈，是抚养他到现在的人。若不是路西恩，他可能早都被守卫拖上绞刑架，最后尸体也埋在荒郊野岭里，成为秃鹰的晚餐。

马修痛恨他的生父，那头猪毁了他的生活，夺走了他的一切，包括尊严。在别的孩子享受父母亲情时，马修只能像只老鼠在街道边、屋檐下讨生活，直到他下定决心改变这一切。也正是那时事情有了转机，他那恶心的生父抛弃了他之后却用自己的命给了他与路西恩相遇的机会。

天无绝人之路，或许是夜母听见了马修的召唤，决定给马修第二条命，而代替夜母行使意志的便是路西恩。自从母亲死后马修再一次感受到了来自他人的、阔别许久的亲情与爱意。马修也因此将自己对母亲的寄托全权交付给了路西恩，交付给了兄弟会。马修不清楚母爱价值多少条人命，也许无数条是够了的，他这辈子或许杀不满这么多人——只是再多人渣的命也不足换他母亲的一毫一厘。

马蹄印子再一次被雪片掩盖，那撮黄色的毛陷进蹄铁印记的凹陷处，风吹不得，摇摇晃晃地待在原处。不多时，雪被便被这撮毛拱出一窝凸起。等下一个走这条山径的旅人踩扁这层雪，连带着毛也压得平实，兴许在来年它就会腐烂、化成泥土的一部分，只有马修自己知道这个纪念从何而来。

 

鼓声隆隆，城墙望楼的士兵们对着身后的同僚行了军礼致意，有序地列队回营。此时已然是中午换班时分，马修拢了拢斗篷领子，呼出一口憋了半天的浊气，引着坐骑去城门马厩中。

这马和马鞍都是从马厩租的，一天得有几十赛普汀。平素马修会选择坐马车，混迹于来来往往的旅人中，他本身相貌并不出众，因此也不会有人在人群中认出他。然而他出发那天城里唯一留守的马车车夫因病告假，没人能有他那样熟识西罗帝尔各城市之间的道路，只有两个选择摆在马修面前：要么等离城的车夫们回来，要么自己骑马过去。心急的马修显然选择了后者。

马修踩着马磴下了马，大腿内侧被马鞍磨得隐隐作痛。他勉强稳住身形后拿走了马背上的货物，低着头从斗篷下的衣兜里摸出剩下的款项，敲开了马厩主人家的门。

“干什么？”马厩的主人是个长着一副刻薄相的中年人，他满脸不耐烦地打开门，看见一颗被黑布盖得严严实实的脑袋，“现在吃午饭，借马等会儿再说。”他挥挥手，准备赶走这颗脑袋。

“我、我来付剩下的钱，”马修连忙拉下兜帽，把手里的钱交给马厩主人，他放轻声音，显得自己更像一个受了惊的少年人，“之前跟您借了马……”

帝国人眯起眼睛，像一头老辣的狐狸审视马修，看得马修忍不住往后瑟缩一步。他扭头看了看马厩，确实多了一匹马。于是他从马修手里拿过钱，扶着门框踏进了深秋的阳光，走到多出的那匹马跟前好好检查了一遍，留马修在他身后手足无措地站在原地，不知该走该留。

直到马厩主人给回来的马补上粮草，围上了马厩的护栏的时候，马修依旧站在原地等着他的回复。马厩主人全身打了个激灵，身后的少年像阴影一样钉在原地，他回头，不知是不是他的错觉，他竟然感觉这孩子看他时眼神中掺了几分阴沉。

“站着干什么呢？”马厩主人瞪了一眼马修，恶狠狠地赶人走，“有事就说，没事就回去，杵在这影响我做生意。”

马修只得唯唯诺诺地应着“是”忙不迭离开，他朝门口的守卫尴尬地笑笑，抓着斗篷边一路小跑进夏丁赫尔城门。

至少现在回来了。马修提着自己给文森特买的东西，轻车熟路地摸到一栋废屋前。他不会称这里是家，但是这座房屋给他的归属感是安维尔老房子无可比拟的。他摸出一把钥匙，打开门，穿进了昏暗的室内。

废屋是掩人耳目的外壳，马修真正要去的地方还在地下。他捂着口鼻，开门时扬起的灰尘呛得他眼中泌出泪水。马修蹙紧眉头快步下了楼，掀开地道的门，兄弟会的黑门在地道尽头幽幽发光，红光映得墙壁几乎要挤出成股鲜血。他把货物换了个手，抬起被勒得有些发麻的手指叩开了黑门。

“马修！”

未见其人先闻其声，一个黑影扑向刚进门的马修。马修侧身闪开便进了地窖，他扶起扑了个空的人，道：“安托涅特……小心点，我手里拿了东西。”

被他扶正的人抓着门框站直身子，比马修还要矮上一头，她皱皱鼻子，不满道：“为什么你们每次进门都要躲啊？”

“之前戈贡慢了一步，你直接把他擒在地上。”马修把安托涅特一道拽进去，关上了黑门，“练体术去训练室，要是哪天老头子从外面回来得被你吓死。”

“要讲究出其不意，”安托涅特笑嘻嘻地接过马修手里的东西，注意到对方身上的变化，“这个斗篷是你新买的？”

马修脱下斗篷，挂在离他最近的椅子椅背上，甩了甩手：“是，在布鲁马顺路买的。”

“这也是顺路买的？”安托涅特提了提手里的几瓶酒。

“老头子要。哎，他现在还醒着没？”马修说着准备下楼去找文森特。

安托涅特则是跟在马修身后：“不久前睡了，东西我帮你放他那就行。”

马修记忆里的安托涅特可没有这么热心，“迎门”之后该干什么干什么，从来没有帮谁送东西的说法。他停下来转过身，狐疑地盯着比他矮的布莱顿姑娘：“你盘算什么呢，想偷喝？”

“我……没……”显而易见，安托涅特并不擅长找借口，“路西恩刚刚回来了，在和泰纳瓦聊天，你要不要——”

“给我，”马修一把从安托涅特的手里抢走了他给文森特准备的礼物，“我东西放下再去找路西恩，不准偷拿，知道吗。”他最后一句话咬字尤其坚定，问句从他口中说出来变成陈述句。

“知道，下次也给我买点东西。”安托涅特有些忌惮马修平和外表下随时会冒出来的火气，只好撇撇嘴溜去训练室。

“你当初怎么不说……”马修叹气，下楼进了存棺材的房间，蹑手蹑脚地把几瓶酒摆在文森特的棺材旁边，以便让其苏醒时能立即看见这份礼物。

地窖中隐约有谈笑声回响，闷闷的，马修顺着声音来源的方向走到了路西恩的房间前。房门虚虚掩着，只有一条缝透着光。地上的灰尘被门板扫成了斜斜的两条线，门上只有门把手还算干净。

马修轻轻拉开门，看见泰纳瓦正和一个背对着他的人聊得兴起，便站在门口停了几秒钟等待屋内两人注意到他的存在。整场对话只有泰纳瓦在说，而背对他的人在泰纳瓦每句话结束时微微颔首，表示明白。

泰纳瓦还在讲述圣所的支出状况，说到一半时注意到了来人，便招呼道：“快进来，路西恩等你很久了。”

“没那么久，坐吧。”罩着黑袍的代言者给马修拽了一把椅子，放在自己身边。

那是马修无比想念的声音，路西恩的语气像一泓清泉，浣洗他一路上积攒的躁狂，让他的心重归纯粹的，几乎死寂样的宁静。

马修站在门口应了一声，上前并没有落座，而是从背后紧紧抱住了路西恩。他的脸颊贴紧路西恩耳侧的长发，直到路西恩抬手揉了揉他的脑袋才肯放手。

“成年了，还跟路西恩撒娇。”泰纳瓦揶揄道，她不比马修大几岁，笑话了一阵马修的依赖症才继续自己方才落下的话题。

马修落了座，手臂搭在桌沿心猿意马地听泰纳瓦聊起圣所，聊起兄弟姐妹，聊起合约。

明天还有别的事情，也许会有意外发生。他笑着附和几句，又跟路西恩嚼了嚼安托涅特的舌根，心中却记挂圣所外的人。得抓紧和路西恩相处的一切机会。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter includes: Violence, Corpse, Gore

马修侧过头，避风打了个喷嚏，今天的灰尘有些大。他面前的小乞丐小声说了句“祝福你”，拾起面前满当当的破陶碗准备往后退。马修从手臂中抬起头，迅速捉住乞丐脏兮兮的手腕，急忙道：“你可以联系他吧，他是盗贼公会的人。要是不够我可以加钱。”

“这和钱没关系……”小乞丐挣扎着想要抽出自己的手，然而马修的手指像铁箍一般捏紧了他，“我们这种没权利要求……”

“那把钱还我！”马修拔高了声音，引来几个路人的侧目，吓得乞丐下意识用手盖住了自己的陶碗。年轻人顿了顿，又放软态度：“你不用要求他出面，我找他办过事，他会乐意再接一个活的。”

“是、是，我知道了……”乞丐手腕的骨头被捏得生疼，他感觉自己的手随时会被马修捏成齑粉，“我这就去……”

马修点头，他松开手，目送小乞丐捂着手腕拾起碗，忙不迭跑进广场背后的巷子里。这会儿临近饭点，路上没几个人，因此也没人注意到马修正低声威胁广场边一个乞丐。

一名守卫拄着长枪，倚在广场中央的树下打了个哈欠，又被吸入的灰尘呛得咳了两声。这几天风大，尘也大，没什么雨水，毗邻晨风地界的夏丁赫尔此时干燥得像瓦登费尔的灰地，或许还能勾起相当一部分黑精灵的乡愁。

乞丐是每座城市最底层的人，蝼蚁样在大街小巷的夹缝中讨生活。因为共享着相似的苦难，这群苦命人便凑在一块形成了盘根错杂、覆盖了整个西罗帝尔的联络网，借着乞丐的身份与盗贼公会合作收集流言。就连马修这种善于伪装隐藏的人也不得不借助乞丐的帮助来联络他需要的帮手，替自己搜集关于母亲被害的信息。

他眼下要找的人便是一名商人，一名在安维尔给他捎过消息的商人。

所幸乞丐们的动作十分麻利，毕竟有利可图，马修给他们投了不少积蓄。他在城中漫游一阵，又在酒馆买了点吃喝，蹉跎了大半天。待夕阳穿过层层灰霾扯出一道余晖时，一个女乞丐拄着木棍路过了酒馆的窗边，来到酒馆门口，直着腰板费力地坐下来。马修这时正坐在一楼靠窗的座位发呆，意识飘到阿碧希恩海。而女乞丐的到来让他暂时放下纠结成一团的思绪，站起身付了钱，离开有些闷热的室内。

酒馆门口的女乞丐悠哉地哼起帝国小调，看见马修从酒馆出来也不说话，而是举起右手，掌心凹陷，讨钱的意思很明显。马修鼻子里一哼，手伸进兜里摸来摸去，抓出来两枚赛普汀扔到乞丐手心里：“就剩这么点，没有多的。”

乞丐收回手，即便只给一枚赛普汀她也心满意足。她开了口，声音像掺了砂砾一样刺耳：“城南，下水道。”

“下水道？”

“他在等你。”

马修本想继续问具体在什么地方，女乞丐闭上眼睛，不愿多说，一昧催促马修快去。马修望了望周围，四下无人 ，地上攒起来的灰尘被风吹散。

“算了，我这就去。”他最终放弃继续从女乞丐这里获取消息。

 

 

夏丁赫尔的下水道口设置在城南，过滤过的污水会通过下水道主道从这里汇入科波洛河的支流，最后进入如马尔湖中化为净水。马修沿着夏丁赫尔的景观河道出了城南门，河水顺着他的方向潺潺流动，天气晴朗时马修便会趴在廊桥的栏杆上看游鱼穿梭，听河水叮咚。彼时马修还只是个接受路西恩训练的学徒，一有机会就跑到街上闲逛，跪在河边玩水，最终总是被路西恩提溜着领子回到圣所里。如今他自己也成了一名刺客，合约不断，别说观景，他回到夏丁赫尔的次数也是日渐减少。

一条小水渠从城外的河道延伸出来，蛇一般蜿蜒钻进一丛灌木里，那里应该是下水道的出口。马修拨开灌木的草叶，简单过滤后的污水从下水道的铁门缝隙中汩汩冒出来。为了方便工人们进入下水道，出口做得足有一人高。马修拽了拽铁栏杆，意料之外地将其拽开了。地上银光一闪，马修低下头，一根金属丝被太阳照得闪闪发光。他弯下腰仔细检查门锁，一股异味冲进鼻腔，马修憋住气，发现锁孔边深浅不一的痕迹。看来是个撬锁老手，但不是大师。

从外面往里看，水道内部黑洞洞的，水流和水滴的声音混合着在岩石内壁中回响。马修轻掩口鼻，在门口踌躇半刻，还是踏着污水进了下水道。

内部并没有马修预想的那么暗，至少比幽黑的墓穴强太多。他挥了下手，一团莹白的魔光悬在肩旁。马修常听人说下水道并不是空无一物，以前在街边时不时就能看见招募下水道工人的公告。有人说这是因为修缮工人误入了哥布林的巢穴，尸骨无存。他放轻脚步，只有鞋底踏水的声音藏在水流的声响之下。

拐过一个弯后，前方不远有网状的阳光投下来，同魔光的亮度相比还是弱了些。马修胃中酸水泛滥，忍着污水的味道小步跑进了阳光圈出的范围内，他本想继续往前，身侧台阶上传来一句人声叫住他：“小老爷，急着找谁？”

马修驻足，转过身来看见一个帝国人坐在台阶上，手里捏着根笔来回把玩。马修回忆起几天前在安维尔遇见的乞丐，无论是声音抑或是长相完全不是同一个人。商人甫一张嘴便被马修打断，马修上前迈了一步，瘦小的身躯此时颇有压迫感：“你之前想杀我？”

“什么？”商人一愣，手底下的动作跟着也停滞了。

“我从安维尔出来后发现有人跟踪我，我绕了无数次路根本甩不掉他，”马修几乎想拽着商人的领子质问对方，“那个猫人跟到了布鲁马！是不是你派的人？”

见惯了客人发火的商人此时已经整理好思路，火气上涌的马修在他眼里不足为惧：“我们做生意的都惜命，小老爷……像您这种刺客我怎么可能敢出卖呢？”

“你怎么——”马修下意识问出来，然后悻悻闭上嘴，贩卖情报的商人总有各种门路查明自己的身份，何必去问。

“那个猫人……是不是橘色毛，打扮得像个僧侣？”商人趁着马修停顿的空隙问道，他的描述提起了马修的兴趣。

“你认得却不告诉我？”

“您当时又没付钱，他跟我的线人打探过，等您好久啦。”商人憨厚一笑，“我的线人可不知道小老爷您是我的客人。”

“无所谓。”马修开始有些厌恶这个商人的憨厚嘴脸，“他现在躺在雪地里，也没有继续等下去的那条命了。”

商人抬手，作势鼓掌，笑道：“不愧是阁下，身手不错。”

“这事暂且翻篇，管好你的手下。你帮我搞到一份资料。事后少不了你的好处。”

“哎，小老爷，你这么一说，我今天露面也是想跟您知会一声。”

“知会什么？”

“我是个商人，爱钱那是自然，不然也不会给您办事不是？”商人脸上的笑容不减，如果是寻常客人可能会留下好印象，可马修并不是寻常客人，“大家都知道我靠山是盗贼公会，这我也没掩饰过。我做的这些见不得人的脏活都是盗贼公会罩着的，偷梁换柱一下一切就风平浪静。问题是……”

马修不再接商人的话茬，只是抱着手臂冷冷地看着帝国人。

商人见马修没说话，尴尬地自己接下去：“……问题是我爱钱，更惜命，命没了这钱怎么赚？小老爷，给您办事还要牵扯上黑暗兄弟会，我可惹不起。”

“兄弟会又怎么样，你们盗贼公会不比兄弟会好多少。”

“那个猫人啊，也是黑暗兄弟会的。小老爷，您都被盯上啦，还没感觉吗？”

马修心下一凛，一条条肌肉都僵硬在原地，他只感觉自己如坠冰窟。

夜母竟然会允许孩子们自相残杀，竟然会允许有人触犯第五戒律。马修喉咙中像长了一颗瘤子，此时就连开口说话也无比艰难，他咽了咽唾沫，问道：“当真是兄弟会的？”

商人没放过马修竭力压下的小动作，他重重地点了下头：“千真万确，他不像您这么会隐藏身份。”

马修深吸一口气，他的四肢有些发凉，感官也丧失了机能，他听见自己说：“所以你这是要收手？不帮我了？”

“那是自然，今天跟您知会一声，我怕我事还没办好，就被黑暗兄弟会的人套走了命。”

“你都知道这么多，还不帮我？”

“帮不了啦，咱大路朝天各走一边。我看小老爷您也不是不讲道理的人，好自为之吧。”

马修低下头，他感觉自己鼻子里有点酸，眼睫毛也潮潮的，一副要哭出来的模样。

商人摇摇头长叹一声，站起身走下台阶，他背对着马修准备前去另一头出口，他没有看见马修摸上藏在腰间的短刀的手。

 

 

一个夏丁赫尔妇人端着便盆，进了家里的后院，准备往后院的下水口中倾倒便盆里的秽物。她捂着鼻子，在下水口旁放下了便盆，准备换一换气。然而下水口的怪声吸引了她的注意力，她侧耳仔细听，竟然从下水道呜呜的风声中听见了幽怨的哭泣声。

“鬼……闹鬼了……！”妇人本就胆小，听见哭声自然是吓得两腿发软。她发出一声尖细的惊叫，扭头跑回屋内，跟丈夫叙述她在下水口听见了什么。

哭声的源头此刻正坐在阴影中，哭得伤心欲绝。他面前摆了一具尸体，血肉模糊的肚子上插着一柄短刀，尸体身下的血和肉往外漫成一滩稀泥。不久前与马修交谈的商人此时瞪大了眼睛躺在地上，毫无生息，脖子多了一刀血淋淋的划痕，不知致命伤在脖子上还是在肚子上。

马修哭着抓住了短刀刀柄，狠狠搅了搅眼前的血肉，拔出来后又捅了下去。刀刃在脂肪和烂肉里打滑，于是死尸身上增添了新的伤口。显然这个商人是在死后才被马修捅了个肠穿肚烂。

他说不上来自己为什么哭，一旦情绪激动，马修总忍不住开始哭泣。他害怕，愤怒，难过，所有的负面情绪此时搅和在一块，如同眼前被搅和在一块的内脏。他怕自己会被西迪斯之怒惩罚，他又气这个商人不肯继续帮他，他又悲伤于失去了为母亲复仇的机会。

“我不知道啊……”他又往商人的身上捅了一刀，口中喃喃着对尸体辩解，仿佛西迪斯的怒火近在眼前，“我不知道他是兄弟会的人……我不、我不知道……凭什么……”

也许这个商人身上会随身带点东西，也许里面有点线索呢，马修怀揣着几乎是空谈的希冀摸遍商人的衣兜，从中只找到了一张纸。他哽咽着展开纸条，上面只潦草写着一句话。马修挥出一星魔光，透过泪水辨认其上的字迹：

“小老爷，您要是看见这张纸条，只能说明您伤了我的线人。恐怕以后我们也没法合作下去了。就此别过。”

马修的愤怒更进一层，连这个商人也是假的，好似全世界跟他开了一个大玩笑：他在不知情的情况下触犯了戒律，又在愤怒中失手杀死了情报贩子的线人。他就是那个一步一步走向悬崖的盲人，如今他已跨出了跌落悬崖的第一步。

念及此处，马修心头愤恨更甚。他哭喊着抓住尸体的头发，拽着尸体的脑袋往地面猛砸，直到血液从尸体脑后如小河般肆意流淌。与此同时，哭喊也转成了抽泣、呜咽。

能依靠的只有自己，剩下的时间已经不多了。马修低头看着自己沾满了带着腥臭气的血液的身体，止住了哭泣。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 换了排版，本章有文森特/路西恩暗示

从怯懦的妻子那里听来了无数添油加醋过的故事，丈夫本想继续搪塞过去。在妻子的一再央求下拗不过，他只好选择报官。夫妻二人跟附近的守卫谈了许久，城中的守卫才勉强同意派人去检查一番。

在守卫的人循着血味儿深入下水道时，马修以相反的方向逃离了下水道。他身上还有血水往下滴，只能脱下上衣，草草拧干后顺着下水道口的梯子往上爬。他不知道在他杀人的同时城里发生了什么，待他从下水道口出来时只听见外面人声喧闹，有人喊着“城南”，随后是齐步划一的跑步声响。这个下水道口可能是属于哪位住户的，马修给自己身上罩了一层变色龙幻术，借着逐渐暗下来的天色悄悄翻过这家围墙，贴着城墙根绕过了路上的守卫。

圣所所在的废屋后有一口枯井，那是夏丁赫尔圣所的“后门”。马修不想让大街上的人闻见自己身上污渍和血水混在一块的臭味儿，心里稍一思量便选择走枯井。

绿地上的青草不时被压实，转瞬间又舒展开来。几滴血落在绿草中间，贴着草叶滑入泥土下的根。枯井旁青草被压实的频率大了一些，随着几根草被蹭到空中，打着旋儿落回去，草地又恢复了常态。

马修一跃跳入枯井，井口没过他头顶的同时他解除了身上的幻术。他抓紧贴着井壁垂下的软梯，顺着井道一路滑进了井底。一些苔藓蹭到了马修的手，他也无暇去清理。他顶着黑暗，轻巧地跃上一扇活板门，这便是圣所的后门入口。他急忙摸出钥匙，一头钻了进去。

聚在大堂的年轻人们正有说有笑地分享安托涅特买回来的零嘴，角落处枯井通道的开口处一声巨响，惊得所有人同时闭上了嘴。一团带着血色的影子从开口落下来跌到地上：是失手没抓住活板门后梯子的马修。

奥奇瓦的胞弟泰纳瓦在其他人发愣的同时最先反应过来，连忙起身准备离座：“我去叫路西恩。”

马修趴在地上，一手按着自己被摔痛的盆骨，龇牙咧嘴地出声阻拦：“等一下，先别——”

“别什么？”

路西恩的声音从走廊里传出来，显然是也听见了方才大堂中的声响，迅速赶了过来。他身上罩着黑手的长袍，马修趴在地上只看见翻滚的黑色衣角朝他卷了过来。

在场的所有人都没开口，安托涅特吞下嘴里的坚果串，小声道：“你身上都是血……”

“没事，不是我的。”马修望着路西恩伸过来的手，又看了看自己手上还带着碎肉的血迹，犹豫片刻，抓住路西恩的胳膊便站起身来。

“我是说你身上的血腥味，”安托涅特掏出手帕擦干净粘在指尖上的糖霜，离座走向马修，她根本无法容忍难通风的地窖中有异味源，“还有别的味道，你刚去掏厕所了吗？我带你去洗洗。”

马修还没放开路西恩的手，看着气势汹汹朝他走来的安托涅特下意识退了一步，他真怕安托涅特给自己刷下来一层皮。路西恩感觉自己胳膊被马修拽了一下，瞅见马修的反应，笑道：“算了，他还有点怕你。我带他去。”

我可以自己去。马修本想开口反驳。他隐约听见背后奥奇瓦和自己的胞弟讨论圣所的通风口，走在前面的路西恩在他神游前开口问了话：“没受伤吧。”

“没有，”马修清清嗓子，他感觉脸上的血污快结痂了，“本来能收拾好的。”

路西恩带着马修一路下了楼，丝毫不被马修身上的异味影响。他笑了笑：“看你眼圈还肿着，刚哭过？”

马修没回答，毕竟要他亲口承认自己还会掉眼泪不如一刀杀了他。路西恩也没继续追问下去，而是带着他去了最底层的房间，其中放了一口蓄满水的水缸，用于给圣所成员清洁。路西恩拉开门，点上灯。有段时间没人进这屋子，但内外被清理得一尘不染，兴许是安托涅特的手笔。马修进屋后松开路西恩的手返身关上门，回头看见路西恩已经挽起袖子，揭开水缸，正准备舀起一瓢水。

“我来。”马修下意识地跑过去从路西恩手里拿过水瓢，他看见路西恩的动作顿了顿，只好低下头不去看路西恩的眼睛。

路西恩拍拍他的肩膀，表现得对此毫不在意：“已经不是孩子了……我还没反应过来呢。”他说着走出门外，替马修关好门。马修手中握着水瓢不知所措地站在原地，想要冲出门外跟路西恩道个歉。

水缸内壁漆成了黑色，水中倒影因此比野外的小溪更清晰几分。马修探头往内看，里面是一张布莱顿人的娃娃脸，头顶的棕褐短发被血污黏在一块，粘连成了结。

明明和小时候差很多，为什么总感觉自己长不大。马修脱光身上的脏衣，舀走水缸中自己的那张脸，照着头顶浇了下去。冷水冰得马修全身肌肉不住收缩，他搓掉脸上的污垢，又从头顶浇了一瓢水。

兄弟会以前有过自相残杀的先例吗？马修只恨自己对过去的合约了解不深，如今的情形让他脊背发寒，仿佛来自虚空的审判就藏在每一滴水之间，等待着、潜伏着从后背刺入他的心脏。 有人针对他，这是肯定的。无论他是否杀死了袭击自己的刺客，等待马修的只有死亡——只是先后有别而已。每个夜母的孩子最终或早或晚都会归入虚空，可是至少不应该这么早，至少不要被西迪斯的怒火带走。

另一瓢水浇下来，却尽数泼在地上，马修这才注意到自己的手有点抖，水瓢端在手里都不太稳。他确实怕了，戒律如同阴影般缠裹着他，就像生父在他生命中投下了驱不散化不开的黑暗。

彼时他还是马修·贝拉蒙特，他甩不开自己姓氏带来的噩梦。另一个姓贝拉蒙特的男人大多数时候都不在家，马修也不知他何时回来，只能提心吊胆地等待那个贝拉蒙特回家的日子。这并不代表贝拉蒙特的归来能给马修带来好日子：带来的只有更深的恐惧和疼痛。深植于马修内心的恐惧像一柄剑悬在他的后颈之上，随时会落下砍断自己的脖子。马修本以为他早已折断这柄剑，然而他触犯戒律的事实告诉他：他永远也无法逃离。

夜母引领西迪斯的手握紧了剑柄，马修只能等待死期到来，最好在此之前找到杀死母亲的人。

身上的水成股流下，马修擦擦眼睛，水瓢扔回缸里，水中的另一个自己支离破碎。他赤条条地站在房间中央，就连烛光此时在他眼中都有微妙的压迫感。商人的遁逃对他而言像失去了眼睛，他只能凭借自己的感觉搜寻线索：他本身就在全西罗帝尔最大的刺客组织，何不从这里查起——至少也要查出是谁举行了针对他的黑暗圣礼。

只是一想到圣所浩如烟海的档案马修便有点头大，先不提他能不能看完，就算他去找文森特讨要一份文森特也不可能交给他。他并没有什么选择的余地，只好走一步算一步。

马修又花了点时间清洗身体上的污渍，最后甩甩头发上的水珠，勉强沾干净身上的水，这下才想起来自己没带换洗的新衣服进来。他拾起脏衣拉开门，发现门口码了科洛文上衣裤子各一件，其下放了一匹防灰的布，旁边则是摆了一双靴子。马修叹气，返身进屋换上新衣后才出屋。

脏衣的归属自然是脏衣篓，马修手里抓着布，准备去还给路西恩。他在路上碰见了捂着嘴吃吃笑的安托涅特，想上去问笑什么，安托涅特却自己凑上来：“你原来把尸体拖去下水道了，是不是还哭了鼻子？”

“你怎么知道？”马修蹙眉。

“你洗漱太磨叽。泰纳瓦刚刚忍不住跑出去，看见城外好多人，都说下水道有鬼在哭。他回来跟我全说了一遍。”安托涅特努力憋回脸上的笑容，但她抽搐的嘴角挑战着马修的神经。憋到最后她实在忍不住，尖笑着跑回房间，以后又多一条可以揶揄马修的笑料了。

马修“嘁”了一声，撇撇嘴，向前走了一小段敲开路西恩的房门：空无一人。

路西恩没理由突然离开，可能在文森特那里。马修低下头寻思片刻，关上门拧身去了文森特的卧室。平素路西恩在圣所除了照顾他们这些年轻人，便是去和文森特坐在一块把酒闲谈。毕竟文森特是圣所内唯一一个算得上“大人”的人，马修十分理解路西恩更愿意与朋辈交谈的想法，这份理解也让马修急欲成为路西恩的朋辈。

马修敲了两下门，屋内果然坐着两人。文森特手里拿着一瓶酒——是马修去布鲁马买回来的几瓶蜜酒之一。两人同时微倾身体，做出的举动却不同。文森特皱眉，挥手欲赶走马修；路西恩则容颜舒展，微笑招呼马修进来。

文森特戳了下路西恩的肩膀，使了使眼色，路西恩毫不受影响，坚持让马修进门：“不碍事，都这么大了。”

“你就是惯着他！”文森特咂咂嘴怒道，看路西恩坚持留人，也不再去阻拦。

有了师长的允许，愣在门口的马修才反应过来，进门第一件事便是把手里的布匹交给路西恩。路西恩随手拿走，将其放在桌上，起身去文森特的小柜子中拿了杯干净的杯子。

“你让一个小娃娃喝酒……”文森特压低声音，望着准备落座的马修摇摇头。

“酒是你让小娃娃买的。”路西恩将杯子推给马修，支使文森特给马修倒了杯酒。

酒是热过的，马修握上杯壁，感觉自己握了一团小火球。他突然有了想把这几天的经历尽数倾吐给路西恩的冲动，或许路西恩会帮他，但是……一双带血的靴子出现在马修脑中，跑到嘴边的话被他咽了下去。

“布鲁马圣所来消息了，”路西恩的杯子已见底，他一边说一边给自己斟了半杯，“他们的灭口者死了。”

灭口者？布鲁马圣所？马修仰头灌下一杯蜜酒暖暖肚子，也暖暖寒凉的脊背。酒精呛得他不住咳嗽。

文森特拍了拍马修的后背叫少年缓一缓，道：“灭口者的事你让马修听见……”

“不要紧，以后他也会当灭口者，甚至是黑手。”路西恩毫不掩饰他对马修的欣赏。

这次文森特不再指责路西恩，叹了口气：“布鲁马圣所最近缺人手，少一个灭口者，杰‘伽斯塔可能要忙破头。”

“他选了个三脚猫当灭口者，死了怨不得别人。”

可千万别是真的一只“猫”，马修心中默默祈祷。文森特没指望马修能参与进对话，便抢先接上话茬：“下次黑手会议就要决定布鲁马的灭口者了？”

“嗯。”路西恩别有深意地瞟了眼沉默的马修，“可能会有人员调动。”

文森特顺着路西恩的视线看向紧张兮兮的马修，摇摇头：“你该不会想让马修过去吧。”

“谁说不可能呢。”路西恩调整坐姿，拿起酒杯给马修续上，“你觉得如何？”

很显然这句话问的是马修，年轻人拿走酒杯，先是抿一口，之后才开始组织语言：“我……觉得不妥。”

“要是这话说给外面的任何一个孩子听，他们都得乐开花。”文森特提醒道。

可我不想离开夏丁赫尔圣所，更不可能离开路西恩身边。马修自然不敢说出如此狂妄的话，于是在脑中编了个新的理由搪塞：“我一年半之前才正式开始接手合约，要说合适，我觉得奥奇瓦和泰纳瓦任何一个人都比我们合适。”

两位长辈都没说话，等待马修继续描述理由。

“其实奥奇瓦比泰纳瓦好些。他们虽然都是影鳞，但是奥奇瓦之前升任处决者，和老爷子同阶。”马修不小心脱口而出一句“老爷子”，他瞟一眼文森特见对方没什么反应才敢继续，“所以不管出于什么原因，我觉得影鳞姐弟俩更适合当灭口者。”

“说得好，满上。”路西恩笑逐颜开，玩乐一样又满上马修手中只啜了一口的酒，然后向文森特道，“我之前跟你说过，马修心里通透得很。”

文森特无视了路西恩语气里的得意洋洋，从代言者的手中夺过酒瓶：“算你教导有方，行了吧。你拿这事问别的孩子估计也是这回答。”

“我有个问题……”马修习惯性举起右手，无意打断长辈的对话，“灭口者的人选应该保密，为什么我们会在这里讨论……？”

文森特和路西恩对视一眼，文森特偏偏头，下巴点了点马修那边，路西恩这才解释道：“因为我这次不打算让夏丁赫尔有调动，况且我自己还缺个灭口者。”

闻言，马修双眼一亮，登时坐得挺直，仿佛下一句话就是“我来。”

文森特捕捉到了马修的变化，嘴上调笑道：“你想给路西恩当灭口者？”

小心思被戳破，马修缩回座位上，做出一副谦卑的姿态：“没、没有。”

“你看这孩子还是拘谨，”文森特啧啧舌头，似乎这份拘谨影响了屋内三人的酒兴，“先干这杯，路西恩叫我别拿你当孩子看，那就放开了聊。”

“好的，好的。”马修忙不迭地在文森特的鼓励下灌下了第二杯蜜酒，他从杯口抬起头时看见烛光下路西恩颊边的酡红。

“你还年轻，有潜力。”路西恩的声音被酒精麻醉得沉了下来，又懒又低，“别像文森特一样把自己锁在夏丁赫尔的地窖里。”

被点名批评的老吸血鬼发出不满的喊声，向路西恩强烈抗议，为自己的闭门不出辩白。马修见两人互动得开心，只好沉默地喝了一杯又一杯，让文森特不得不去再热一瓶蜜酒。  
　　  
　　  
　　

“怪你，非要叫孩子来喝什么酒。”文森特拿了一根新的长烛，拔掉黏在桌上的旧烛。他是个吸血鬼，用阳光照拂皮肤的温暖换来了千杯不醉，因此并未被酒精征服。趴在桌上的马修此时睡得甚是安静，嘴唇微张，时不时还会哼唧两声，大抵是梦见不好的东西了。他的影子在墙上晃动，像一座静谧的小丘。

路西恩此时已经摇摇晃晃地扶着椅背站了起来，他也有些不胜酒力，勉强能保持清醒罢了。他摆摆手，就算在将醉未醉时他依旧挂念着不吵醒马修，压低了声音道：“喝一点没事……他给你买的酒还不让他喝了。”

文森特见路西恩也醉得不行，只好自己走到马修身边作势要扛起小孩，路西恩却出声阻拦：“别——别，让孩子睡会儿。”

“你还说不让我当他是孩子，你自己都没改过来。”

路西恩笑笑，没回答，大着舌头转移了话题：“这周的合约执行记录呢？我过几天得……得需要、需要用那个副本。”语毕又行将倒了下去，文森特在他与地面亲密接触之前及时拽紧了他的袖子。

“记录在书柜了，过几天给你副本。”文森特搀着路西恩，准备把醉得越发厉害的代言者领回自己的卧室。路西恩反过来抱上了文森特的胳膊，攀着袖子凑近了文森特的脸，在来得及有所行动之前文森特生硬地说：“不行，你今天醉得太厉害。”

“那在你这留宿也行。”路西恩的声音没入了文森特的衣袖，文森特带着路西恩背过身去，牵着对方去自己的床铺上。

两人都没有注意到身后的马修悄悄睁开眼睛，抬起头找到书柜的所在后又恢复了原来的睡姿。


	6. Chapter 6

　　近日阴雨连绵，码头上装货卸货的人也少了许多。马修·贝拉蒙特趴在紧闭的窗边，细细的手指抹掉玻璃上的水雾。这扇窗口恰巧能穿过巷子看见城中大树的一角树冠。这棵树似乎在他出生前就已矗立于城市正中央，他曾经问过母亲这株大树的来历，母亲摇摇头，只说它在她自己出生前就已经在此矗立许久了。

　　雨点“咚咚”地敲打玻璃窗，马修又百无聊赖地看了一会儿摇摇晃晃的树冠，这场雨浇灭了他今日的玩心。母亲还是一如既往地坐在客厅中修补衣物，她时不时会抬头望向大门，生怕有人突然踹开这道最后的防线。

　　安维尔城在雨中歇息下了，以云为被，整座城市打了个哈欠，地面便升腾起一层水雾。水雾后有一道人影越来越大，摇摇晃晃地走进巷子。马修对这身影再熟悉不过，他咬咬牙，从窗边跑开，喊了一句“妈妈！”

　　或许是母子间的心有灵犀，棕发的布莱顿女人看着自己的儿子慌忙跑到她身边意欲拥抱她，心里便明了些许：“爸爸回家了？”

　　“嗯……”马修吞下一句“我不要他回家”，抱紧了母亲，不希望她去迎门。

　　母亲抚摸了两下马修的头顶，轻轻掰开马修的手：“我去接他。”

　　“但是——”你会被他打。

　　母亲知道马修想要说什么，依旧坚持去开门：“他还当这里是个家呢。”

　　马修不舍地松开手，母亲放下手中的针线站起身，等待他们记忆中抹不去的砸门声再度响起。

　　不消多时，木门“砰砰”地抖动了两下，几乎要震落屋顶的灰尘。母亲佯作平淡上前开门，迎接她的不是丈夫的一句归家问候，而是突然朝她掀来的门板。

　　“亏你这婆娘开门还挺快。”一个面相刻薄的布莱顿男人佝偻着背进门，连一个眼神都懒得给母亲，自顾自地进了门，“怎么没做饭呢？你这是想饿死我，故意的？”

　　“不知道你今天要回来，等到天黑做。”母亲只是将额前散落的碎发拨至耳边，低头嗫嚅道。

　　长久未曾回来的布莱顿男人似乎对家里的一切并无留恋之情，他走到原先母亲坐着的椅子前，瞪了一眼马修，啐道：“小杂种，滚开。”语毕便将马修踢到一边，自己独占这把有靠背的椅子。

　　马修也同母亲一样，对这位和自己有血缘联结的男人畏惧至深，但今天他并没有为难母子俩，马修低着头心里松了口气。

　　以前父亲要么是醉醺醺地进门，要么是揣着一肚子赌博失利的怨气进门，这两种情况于马修母子而言只有一个结果：那就是持续许久的暴力。

　　母亲懦弱，而马修年幼无力。他的父亲虽然身形略瘦，对他们下手还是轻而易举。也许这里是他唯一能彰显自己作为“一家之主”威严的地方，他的父亲每一次都能在他和母亲身上留下伤疤，甚至叫母亲脸上挂彩。

　　马修偷偷望了一眼母亲，母亲的头低得更深了。她见布莱顿男人躺在椅子上悠哉地等开饭，便匆忙告退：“我去做饭了。”

　　没等她转身走出多远，那个布莱顿男人敲了下椅子扶手，说出他回家的真实目的：“哎，我看你这还挺闲。不去干活倒是窝在家里补衣服，你自己带的小杂种连这点针线活都做不成。”

　　“那是店主今天——”

　　“得得得少给我找借口，最近是不是有闲钱了才这么懈怠。”

　　母亲抬起头，慌忙否认，她下意识往后退了一步，害怕布莱顿男人会扑过来：“家里没钱，你上次回来把剩下的存款全部拿去赌牌，输得一点都不剩。”

　　“放你妈的屁！”

　　母亲情急之下说中了布莱顿男人逢赌必输的痛处，那个人一拳砸在桌子上，一声巨响吓得马修站在后面缩了缩脖子。

　　“我这叫赌钱吗？啊？我还不是为了养活你们娘俩在外面想方设法赢钱、赚钱，我他妈时运不济你怪我败光家产是吗？”男人越说越激动，质问到最后甚至站了起来，像一只蓄势待发的病虎准备出击。

　　“我没……”母亲的声音小了下去，马修想冲上前拦在两人中间，可他两条腿此时生了根，深深扎进地板。

　　“你还敢顶嘴？我娶你回来是叫你他妈跟我顶嘴的？”母亲的小声嗫嚅并没有逃过男人的耳朵，布莱顿男人又往前跨了一步，抬手想给妻子一耳光，最后手握成拳指着妻子的鼻子骂道，“还没有……贝拉蒙特家的男人就是个混子，街坊里快把这句话嚼烂了，都他妈是你说出去的。”

　　母亲两手揪紧短衣的衣角，不作答。马修能清楚地看到她指节白得显出骨头的形状。

　　男人回头又指着沉默的马修，提起了家里曾为此争吵无数次的话题：“还有这个小杂种，我都不知道是你和哪个野男人留下的种。”

　　“他就是你的孩子！”提到马修，母亲再也无法保持沉默。

　　“所有人都说他长得像你，和我就是两样，你叫我面子往哪搁？”男人推了一把妻子，返身去提马修的领子，轻松把孩子扔到了妻子的脚边，“行啊，街坊都觉得我不仅是个混子、废物，还说我给别人养了七年儿子。”

　　母亲憋着眼泪蹲下身，抱紧了马修，抿着嘴唇抬头去看男人：“可他确实是你儿子，你宁愿相信外人都不相信我。”

　　马修不愿意去面对男人龇牙咧嘴的模样。他背过身去，整个身子往母亲的怀里挤，身后便是那个男人的吼声：“又顶嘴，又顶嘴。我真是背时，出门在外时运不济，回来以后连个婆娘都管教不了。”

　　马修蓦地打了个激灵，他怕极了接下来要发生的事情。

　　如他所料，母亲抱着他被男人一脚踹翻在地。她的眼泪也跟着掉了下来。男人并不在乎她落泪与否，心里只想把自家妻子治得服服帖帖，不敢再有异议。性格一向温顺的母亲抱着马修同样在拳打脚踢中背过身，用自己的后背拦下绝大多数将要落在马修身上的拳头。

　　“妈妈……”马修抱着母亲，闭上眼极小声地唤了句母亲，这句“妈妈”旋即被头顶上方不绝于耳的骂声淹没。

　　母亲抱着他蜷跪在地，同样饮泣回答：“别怕，妈妈一直在这。”

　　“忍一忍，不要哭。”

　　安维尔此刻暴雨如注。

　　马修不知道男人的痛打有多疼，他蹭掉母亲脸上的泪珠，他希望自己从来不是这个男人的儿子。

　　

　　  
　　马修发现自己躺在自己屋里睡着了，身上还盖着薄被，衣物都没脱下。他坐起身，拧头摸上枕巾，发现湿了一片。

　　这个梦又长又真实……马修压下自己过快的心跳，给枕巾翻了个面。真实得他以为自己又回到了不堪回首的童年时光。

　　他坐在床边，回味梦中母亲抱着他时带来的安全感与庇佑。虽说那时每日都会活在生父的阴影下，但只要有母亲在他便觉得自己还能捱到第二天的日出。

　　不像现在。西迪斯的阴影在他周身徘徊，无论是夜母或是路西恩都无法提供庇护。马修第一次升起了要将母亲接到夏丁赫尔圣所的念头。下一秒他摇摇头，否决了这个想法：母亲生前恋家，即使遭受暴力也不愿逃离安维尔。不经过她的同意将她带到西罗帝尔的另一边，实属对她的大不敬。况且圣所里还有他人，也有可能会背着他做出亵渎母亲的举动。

　　回头再说吧，现在还有更棘手的任务。

　　马修摸着黑拉开床头的柜子，从中找到了火石和蜡烛，点燃后借用熔化的蜡油将长烛粘在桌上。地窖不见天日，因此马修也不清楚目前时间。他隐约记得自己前一夜醉倒在文森特的屋内。起初是佯醉，他趴在桌上闭着等待文森特自己暴露档案的位置，却没想到文森特待在卧房一步都不见挪。因此原本假寐的马修在漫长的等待中变成了真寐，彻底睡了过去，连档案的边儿都没见着。

　　有可能是文森特趁他睡死时把他扛回来的，马修依稀能回忆起路西恩昨夜醉酒的憨态，他可没见过路西恩如此“真性情”的模样。

　　马修站起身抚平了衣物上压过的褶皱，迈着刚睡醒后虚浮的脚步出了屋门去洗漱。

　　只要知道地点，何时能看到东西不是问题。马修一边擦着脸一边思忖查清凶手的事宜。他一开始只想查清凶手，却没想过万一查到了该如何惩罚他。杀了他？那会触犯戒律。警告他？那无法让母亲的灵魂安息。马修对着水盆里自己的倒影笑笑，另一个自己也朝他笑，笑容中尽是鼓励，可马修认为自己的笑是自嘲。

　　太好高骛远了，还没抓到人就想怎么处置。不过他也该感谢那个送上门来的猫人，让他提前破了戒律，不会在日后抓到凶手准备处置的那一刻被戒律束缚。

　　他扔下毛巾，泼干净水盆中的水，出盥洗室时却迎面撞上了奥奇瓦。亚龙姑娘朝他招招手，沙哑的声音切断了马修计划的思绪：“刚刚听见你那里有脚步声，就知道在这能碰见你。”

　　马修见奥奇瓦转身，领他去上层的大堂，便跟在后面疑惑道：“几点了……这么早你找我有事？”

　　“你喝醉了还能六点起，真是厉害。”奥奇瓦领在前面，路过卧房时压低了声音，怕吵醒屋内还未睡醒的兄弟姐妹，“前天路西恩回来时带了一份合约，夜母指名让你去执行。”

　　“啊？”马修还没反应过来。

　　“路西恩只跟我说是布鲁马的一个混混，真不知道夜母为什么叫你去。”

　　一个混混有什么好指名的。马修自己也有同样的疑问，他本想今晚留在圣所再度尝试查看文森特的档案，但他无法违抗夜母的命令，只得答应下来：“好吧。需要我带什么吗？”

　　“这你得问安托涅特，我可没什么需求。”奥奇瓦笑嘻嘻地交给马修一封信，“到了布鲁马以后去猫人武馆找馆长，给他看这封信就行。”

　　“这是？”

　　“黑手的印记。”

　　真巧，这些事稀里糊涂地撞在一块。马修也被这笔糊涂账卷得不知东南西北，除了顺着事态发展前行他别无选择。

　　

　　  
　　实际上马修并未在圣所内花太久时间准备行囊，布鲁马离夏丁赫尔并不远，再者无意义的拖沓对他百害而无一利。他在马背上颠簸大半日，终于赶在太阳消失在托帕尔海下之前赶到了布鲁马。

　　猫人开的武馆。马修之前听说过这个地方，不过他并没有将此地与黑暗兄弟会联系在一块。他牵着缰绳走到马厩前拴上马，一名守卫此时凑上来。马修本以为出了什么事要被审讯，然而守卫一开口让他松了一口气：是今晚宵禁的通知而已。

　　马修拢紧斗篷，抬头望望天空：黑云压城，传遍躯体的酥麻寒意昭示着凛冬的到来。

　　“这是该下雨还是该下雪了？”马修望着天空，口中自言自语道。

　　旁边的守卫闻言憨厚笑了一下，一团薄雾从他口中逸出：“带着点冰溜子的雨，我看下雪得等到炉火月。”

　　马修愣神片刻，接着向搭话的守卫笑笑，以一个旅者的身份问道：“我听说城里有个武馆，好像是个猫人武师开的，您听说过吗？”

　　“嗨，那个教打拳的地方，都知道。”守卫换了个手拄着长矛，欢喜于值岗中还能有人说话解闷。

　　“现在那地方还开门吗？”

　　“应该开，不过快关门了，你要是去得抓紧。”守卫又跟大门另一侧的同僚确认时间，“哎对，还有差不多大半小时关门。”

　　“谢谢了。”马修抿嘴一笑，藏在斗篷下的手捏紧了黑手的信。

　　马修进城时布鲁马的居民纷纷带着工作一天的疲惫各找各家，路上人流不断，马修见缝插针贴着街道的边缘找到了隐藏于市集区的一座比酒馆还要小些的建筑。大门口伸出一条棍子，“拳馆”的招牌便挂在这根棍子上随风摇晃。

　　市集上只剩寥寥商贩收拾货摊，已经有几个推着手推车吹着口哨回了家。马修环视一圈背后确认无人跟踪，才上前叩门。

　　一声懒洋洋的“谁啊”混着开锁的闷响穿透门板，一个毛色金黄的猫人拉开一道门缝，马修看见了一张不耐烦的猫脸：“快打烊了，客请回。”

　　“你们这个拳馆怎么关门时间比守卫说得还早……”马修笑着抱怨道。

　　而门内的猫人丝毫没有扩大这条门缝的意思，催促人离开：“不关你事，小屁孩。” 

　　“等下！”马修知道自己说错了话，便收起笑容，将捏了许久的信挤入门缝，“这是黑手的印记。”

　　那位猫人并未接过马修递过来的信，他在听见“黑手”这个词的一瞬间便将马修一把拽进馆内，动作快得马修自己都躲不开猫人的爪子。

　　馆内空荡荡的，猫人似乎把这栋屋子改造成了道场，只有一座壁炉的炉火燃得劈啪作响。冻麻了的脸颊在温暖的室内慢慢恢复了知觉，猫人留马修继续享受炉火的温暖，连信都没拆封就将其收入怀中。他从角落拉来两块垫子置于壁炉前，暂且当坐垫使用，接着挥手招呼马修落座。

　　“不好意思，布鲁马圣所不能向圣所外的人暴露。”猫人盘腿坐下，拿出那封信丢进壁炉中，火焰忽明忽暗，“我相信你是夏丁赫尔圣所的那个小孩，这封信也不用看了。”

　　“但是你没有证明你就是布鲁马圣所的兄弟姐妹。”马修本想补救那封信，却眼睁睁地看着信纸在火焰中枯萎成黑色的灰烬，因此马修的语气中有了几分抱怨。

　　“我是杰‘伽斯塔，你那教导有方的代言者路西恩不会让你不知道我是谁。”

　　马修当然记得这个名字，昨夜同文森特路西恩喝酒闲聊时他们就提过杰‘伽斯塔：布鲁马圣所的代言者，新近失去了左膀右臂的黑手成员。他点点头，表示自己明白与他炉边对话的人的真实身份。

　　“这份合约的目标叫……艾吉·贝拉蒙特。”猫人皱眉回忆，他看着马修的脸，似乎想起来了什么，“如果我记得没错，你和他姓氏一样，你认识他？”

　　窗外一声巨响，似乎是有人不小心推倒了自己的手推车，几份货物都撞到了武馆外的木墙，敲得墙壁咚咚响。

　　马修坐在原地，安维尔的暴雨夜将他拖了回去。那声巨响与暴雨惊雷在他耳中合二为一。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有弑父拷打情节！！！谨慎阅读！！！

老子早晚要从这破城市出去，艾吉·贝拉蒙特走出酒馆，被冷风吹得不住打喷嚏。生活待他不公，但他只敢在心中痛骂这座城市和瞎了眼的老天爷。身后酒馆的大门还没关上，里屋人的笑声他听得一清二楚。不过赊了几瓶酒的账，不长眼的店小二竟然今天径直把他扔了出去。若不是前几天花了大钱……那只猫人最好有点用。艾吉往地上吐了口痰，大清早的这么倒霉，真是晦气。

　　昨夜的雨洗刷了一遍街道，初升的太阳还没蒸干净水分，一地的冰屑堆在街上，叫人走路都得小心翼翼的。艾吉搓搓手，准备再寻家酒馆蹭点什么吃喝。他上周好不容易赢了几百赛普汀，仅仅几天时间，买了件棉衣雇了个人后便剩不得多少。艾吉本想再找赌牌的地方凑凑运气，却连酒钱都输得一个子儿都不剩。

　　艾吉心里思忖着这一回该去找谁讨钱，后腰尖利的触感惊得他差点蹦起来。一只手不知何时按在他肩上，叫他除了往前走基本动弹不得。艾吉朝四下望望，看见身后黑兜帽的边沿，腰后的武器抵得更深了。路上还有些乞丐和市民，艾吉想出声叫喊吸引他人的注意力，却惊恐地发现自己根本不想叫出声。

　　“你是谁？”艾吉的声音平静得像无事发生，就连他自己都不清楚为何他如此冷静。

　　  
　　  
　　“他曾是我的父亲。”马修摘下手套坐在壁炉旁烤火，“也许这是夜母希望我去完成合约的原因。”

　　杰‘伽斯塔从武馆地下室里拿了张纸，纸上字迹潦草，马修自己也说不清其上记录了些什么东西。布鲁马的聆听者对弑父并不觉得新奇，而是为自己的手下可惜：“我本想把这个留给我的灭口者，没想到夜母指派你过去。”

　　“我听说布鲁马的灭口者死了。”马修好奇布鲁马的灭口者身份，也想确认自己杀死的那名猫人刺客的身份。

　　杰‘伽斯塔望了下马修，扩大的瞳孔中透出一星凶光，他不喜欢有人提及他死去的帮手：“他接外活，已经尝到行事不谨慎的苦果。不过他就算死了你也不会成为灭口者。”

　　马修吸了吸鼻子，不再提起灭口者的事情。杰‘伽斯塔弯曲膝盖回到马修身旁的坐垫上，对着壁炉抖了抖手中的纸，借着火光辨认其上凌乱的笔记：“这是我手下收集的信息。艾吉·贝拉蒙特，和一个老妓女一块住在下城区。”

　　马修内心冷哼一声，酒色赌，这个老东西占全了。

　　“……平常有闲钱会去杰拉尔之景喝酒，上头了就去酒馆地下室的赌场赌博。”猫人伸出一根爪子戳了戳一行字，“他只点同一种酒，一般在早上进酒馆。你的聆听者喜欢用毒，我建议你也这么干。”

　　“在酒里下毒？”马修盯着火焰，头也不抬，脑中描绘艾吉中毒后掐着脖子眼珠凸起的狼狈模样。

　　“早上在酒馆老板的柜台底下掉包一些酒，或者放点毒。”杰‘伽斯塔对下毒刺杀的方式了解不深，按自己的想象信口胡诌一番，“等那个艾吉过来喝一口，肯定就死了。”

　　“会有误伤，再者他不一定会喝我下毒的那瓶酒。”而且死亡迅速，甚至连问话的时间都没有。

　　“那就全下毒……算了，我又不懂。”

　　“我不打算用毒药。”马修思量一会儿，他想象了无数种艾吉的死法，没有一幕符合他自己的心意，“还是用刀吧。”

　　杰‘伽斯塔点点头，将手里的纸交给马修：“你用什么无所谓，只要目标死亡就好。如果你用刀你要知道他的作息，刺杀前把这份资料看看。”

　　马修接过来，在杰‘伽斯塔的帮助下勉强读懂纸上的记录，能看懂是一回事，读熟则是另一回事。马修打算休息一晚上，利用这个晚上的时间摸清楚艾吉·贝拉蒙特的行动。他手撑地板站起身，朝坐着的布鲁马聆听者鞠了一躬：“谢谢您的帮助，我该去准备了。”

　　“你去哪准备？”杰‘伽斯塔在马修身后问道，比起挽留，更像是怕马修泄露两人的秘密会面。

　　马修把纸张塞进衣袋，系紧挂在脖子上的斗篷绳子：“杰拉尔之景，当然要在那。”

　　  
　　  
　　艾吉身后被匕首抵着往前走，在他人眼中他正被一个年轻人搀扶前行，无人清楚艾吉此时身处何种险境。身旁的年轻人头上罩了斗篷兜帽，侧脸被狐狸毛圈挡住，艾吉看不清对方的相貌。

　　“只要我的刀刺下去，你今天就会曝尸街头，所以我劝你别乱出声。”年轻人的话中含着笑意，仿佛他们在聊家常一般轻松。

　　“我已经没钱啦，你看我刚刚被人赶出来。”大难临头，不用马修说艾吉也知道小命要紧，“您想要什么我也不一定给得起啊。”

　　“往前走，别哭丧个脸。”年轻人刺进艾吉棉衣的匕首转了半圈，“去你家。”

　　艾吉身后冷汗津津。他试图挣脱年轻人箍在他肩膀上的掌控，却被对方死死抓住，骨头快被捏成碎片：“我家里有人，会问您是谁。”

　　年轻人对此毫不担心：“赊账能赊这么多次也是本事，用你的本事跟你家人解释。”

　　“好，好。”艾吉脚下一软，将要跪下去，却被年轻人一把提了起来。

　　一场雨让清晨的布鲁马碧空如洗，阳光照下来也不热，平和安逸。路边有几户居民抱着洗衣篮出了门，一串昨夜收过的衣服再度回到晃悠悠的晾衣绳上。

　　“我记得我妈当初晾衣服，你因为她没及时补上你衣服的破洞，给了她一顿老拳。”年轻人看着住户女主人们忙忙碌碌，声音骤然一冷，“我拦在妈妈面前，说你这个坏蛋，不要打她。你一脚把我踢开。当时我的脸蹭到石子地，满脸是血。”

　　年轻人的声音平淡得如同在讲述另一个人的故事。但是故事的亲历者、施暴者越听心底越怕，他曾以为已死的儿子回来找他报仇了：“你是，玛利亚生的那个……”

　　“我是你的儿子，马修·贝拉蒙特，不是小杂种。”马修终于自报家门，他故意在“你的儿子”停顿了半刻，话语中极尽嘲讽。

　　“是的，是的。”艾吉心中又惊又怒，他雇的打手极有可能死在了自己儿子的手中，“我的儿子，你长大了……”

　　“谢谢，不是你养大的。走快点，别拖时间。”

　　艾吉心中叫苦不迭，怎么会偷鸡不成蚀把米，早知如此就不花那笔冤枉钱雇人去杀死这个孩子。后腰的刀子往自己身上怼了两下，艾吉加快脚步，领着马修进了下城区最破的那栋屋子里。

　　甫一开门，屋内有人闻声喊话：“老艾吉，你怎么这么早回来？你旁边那个是谁？”

　　马修朝坐在大堂内的中年女子微笑欠身，被斗篷遮住的刀子顶顶艾吉，叫自己的生父赶紧回答：“今天人不让我赊账了，叫来个小二来取钱。”

　　“你不是都输光了吗，还瞒着我有钱啊？”中年妓女柳眉倒竖，本就尖利的嘴此时凸得像只母鸡，“快快快，拿完了以后剩下的给我。”

　　屋内打扫不勤，随地可见碎屑和发丝，甚至有股怪味儿飘在屋内。赌鬼配懒婆娘，真是绝配。马修心中腹诽。他推着艾吉上了楼，甚至在艾吉几次差点被阶梯绊倒时扶住了他。

　　在迈进二楼小屋的那一刻，马修才放下刀子。他拉好门，摘下兜帽，轻轻一推便把艾吉丢到地上。冷静术的作用还没过，马修因此能蹲下身审视艾吉面无表情的模样。他左看右看，盯了许久，艾吉不敢说话，于是马修打破了沉默：“你看起来过得挺好，但是更刻薄了。”

　　艾吉不知如何作答，他向后爬了一会儿，一头撞上了墙，只好坐在墙根警惕着马修的接近：“我和你妈已经没关系了，你自己跑出家的，我什么也……”

　　“闭嘴。”

　　马修想施放沉默术，最终还是选择用一个词堵上艾吉的嘴。他僵立在屋内，无数质问涌上嘴边：你为什么要抛弃妈妈，你为什么不承认我是你的儿子，你为什么不去自己干活，你为什么不在乎这个家——为什么为什么为什么为什么，有太多的为什么。马修要挑出最重要的问题，他不想在这种渣滓身上浪费自己宝贵的时间。

　　他背过身，长叹一口气，不想再看自己生父猥琐的面目。

　　“要我说，你长得真像玛利亚，”艾吉的声音出现在背后，“你小时候和你妈一样怂，就不能当个乖孩子——”

　　马修的双耳捕捉到一丝风声，他向前迈出一步快速转身。

　　“——这次给我乖乖去死！”

　　艾吉手里握着一柄生了锈的小刀，毫无章法地朝马修扑过来，刀尖直指马修的心脏。那点寒光在没入马修胸口前停滞在半空。艾吉看着马修捏紧自己持刀的手腕，破口大骂，马修的存在是他满是污泥的过去的回声，他绝对不能让马修继续活下去。

　　骂着骂着，艾吉发现自己发不出任何声音，而马修握着他手腕的手施加的力越来越重。布莱顿男人松开手，小刀“当啷”一声掉了下来。他张大嘴，疼得跪在马修面前。马修不被此景触动，看着艾吉尖叫的表情捏断了艾吉的手腕。

　　阳光透过满是灰的窗子照进屋内，艾吉额上的冷汗汗珠闪着光，马修露出满意的微笑：“你看，别乱动乱出声不就没事了吗？”

　　艾吉没回答，先是咬紧了牙，咬得腮帮凸起。最后他撑不住了，全身抖成筛糠，眼泪止不住地流到脸上，即使他并不悲伤。马修真切地感觉到手中断开的骨头在颤抖，艾吉全身的温度聚集在了伤处。

　　马修弯腰捡起刀，无需让自己的匕首出鞘，什么人用什么刀，小锈刀配得上人渣。他像提溜着待宰牲畜一样提着艾吉的手腕，解除了艾吉的沉默术，屋内是艾吉粗重的喘息声。马修把玩手中的刀柄，轻声道：“谁知道呢，造化弄人，我在想要找你的时候找到了你。”

　　艾吉趴在地上，瞪着马修：“你想找我？”

　　“是的，受人所托。”马修拿着刀刃敲打艾吉的手背，握着艾吉手腕的手施放了麻痹术给对方镇痛，“我后悔当初跑得太早，还有很多东西没来得及问……你要是能如实回答，我可以留你一条命。”

　　命重要还是面子重要，换成以前艾吉可能会说都重要，如今他给出了另一个答案：“你问，我、我知道全告诉你……你别动手。”

　　“这才对。”马修看着跪地乞求的父亲，母亲当年抱着他蜷跪在地的模样又浮现出来。马修硬下心肠，道：“只有三个问题，好好回答。”

　　艾吉小鸡啄米样点头，眼泪跟着甩出眼眶。

　　“你刚刚为什么说‘这次去死’？”

　　马修思量再三，决定把家事往后放放，他更急于知道父亲在他背后做了什么手脚。

　　“我、我说了吗？”艾吉的表情讲述了另一个故事，“我没说，你听错了、听错了吧……”他的声音染上哭腔，以为如此回答便可以搪塞过去。原本在他手背上敲击的锈刀此时立了起来，马修握着它刺进艾吉的皮肤，一粒血珍珠渗出接触面。

　　“别别别，我说，我上周、上周赢了钱，然后……然后……”艾吉低下头慌忙拾起上周的记忆碎片，“然后几天前我在布鲁马，看见你了……你太像玛利亚，我一眼就认出来了。城里之前有个打手，说是个刺客，我给他两百赛普汀去解决你……”

　　“哈哈哈哈……”马修放下刀子，持刀的手抹去了艾吉手背上的血珠，“我的命值两百赛普汀。那个打手是个橘色的猫人对吗？”

　　“对、对！就是他！”艾吉膝盖抵地向前跪行两步，“你杀了他，是不是？”

　　马修不回答，问出第二个问题：“妈妈生前没亏待过你，你为什么要找人杀死她？”

　　“没亏待过我？”艾吉瞪大眼珠，他长久以来坚信是玛利亚亏欠了他，“房子是我给她的，家里资产我都归到她的名下。她不尽自己人妇的本分，跑出去和老相好幽会，街坊都看在眼里，她害我在人前抬不起头！”

　　马修解除麻痹术，艾吉的控诉被手腕的剧痛打断，他一度疼得说不出话。适应疼痛后，他咬着牙根也要说完自己中断的指责：“你长得不像我……你，还有玛利亚，只会给我带来羞辱。”

　　“你的命在我手里，却还用以前澄清过无数遍的谣言羞辱我。”马修抬手，削下艾吉手背的一片肉，随即释放沉默术让艾吉尽情痛呼尖叫。

　　待艾吉终于叫够了，喊够了，没有力气了，马修才解除沉默术。他发现艾吉望向他的目光里全是浓浓的恨意，他竟然有些欣喜：他成功让这人渣同幼年的他一样无力反抗。

　　还剩下最后一个问题，艾吉也清楚这一点，血液顺着马修的手淌到自己手臂上。马修的沉默几乎让他恐惧得窒息，所幸马修在他即将缺氧而亡前开了口：“你怎么找的刺客？”

　　“刺客？我不……我不记得了——啊啊啊！”

　　另一片肉飞出去，马修伸出一根手指按住渗血的伤口，旋了几下：“再想想，母亲亏欠过你的东西你都记到现在呢。”

　　艾吉只好在马修的注视下快速思考，十年前的事情他记得不多，但举行黑暗圣礼的那一天他不会说忘就忘：“那时我在……在呼唤夜母还是啥的，一连几天没反应，我以为是假的。之后有人在我准备收拾的时候来了，说是夜母叫他来帮助我。”

　　“见过他的脸吗？”

　　“没、没有，嘶——啊！我真的没有，他戴着面罩，我看不到他的脸！反正，不像精灵！”

　　马修蹙眉，这个生父提供的信息比他预料的还没用：“身材和衣物呢，有没有特征？”

　　艾吉欲哭无泪，他已经快把那天会面的细节忘了个精光。越是困难的时刻越能激发一个人的潜能，死亡尤甚，艾吉跪在死亡的面前挤出了一点记忆的细节：“他、他当时肩上挂着黑精灵样式的外套，做工很好，还绣着金线呢。我本来想趁他背过去的时候偷，被他捉到，他差点和你一样掰断我的手。”

　　“那件外套呢？”

　　“他后来说可怜我，就给我了，我就，拿出去当了。”

　　最后一条线索也被这个废物扔掉，马修颊边肌肉抽动了一下，他不能和父亲一样把怒气写在脸上。艾吉跪在马修腿边，双手合十请求马修放他一马：毕竟他已经回答完马修所有的问题了。

　　“既然你这么老实，我也只能放你自由，”马修没离开，反而弯下腰，手中刀尖离艾吉的心窝更近，“夜母的礼物是自由，我会让你脱离这具皮囊。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有文森特/路西恩肉，慎入

　　马修站在波尔巴的杂货店门口，细细审视挂在门口作本季招牌的衣物料子：乌木布，衣角流苏，绣金线在夕阳下闪闪发光，做工的确精美。马修猜想这一件衣服也得几百往上。屋内坐在柜台后等待关店的店主波尔巴看马修站在门口许久，盯着门口的样衣出神，连忙赶过去：“客人今天要买点啥？这是我们店新做的样衣，成衣还在店内，要不要看看？”

　　“呃……我只是好奇这件衣服。”马修自忖身上没多少钱，婉言谢绝，“这是什么样式？”

　　“就是晨风样式，”店主笑着解释道，“我们店的衣服都是雇黑精灵纺织工做的。虽然我这是杂货店，但衣服可是我们的招牌，其他城的店家都找我们供货。”

　　 黑精灵样式的衣物只在夏丁赫尔能购买到，即使在别的城市里见着了这类服装，货源也必定是夏丁赫尔。马修点点头，店主的回答透露的信息已经足够。马修低头又看了看样衣袖子上的深灰色暗纹，长叹一声：他还买不起呢。

　　为了不扫店主的兴，马修留在店内买了点安托涅特喜欢的甜食，也算是满足了她上次的请求。

　　凶手极有可能是夏丁赫尔圣所的人，只要他曾在夏丁赫尔圣所接受合约，他就会出现在文森特的档案副本中。

　　马修的目标已经明了，他得尽快从文森特的卧房中盗取档案。兄弟会的五大戒律，无论触犯哪一条都会招致西迪斯的怒火，马修早已杀死过一名布鲁马圣所的兄弟，他不介意为了寻找凶手的线索再触犯几次。

　　档案中最好有那个凶手的名字，不管是死是活，马修需要知道那个人是谁。他的直觉告诉他走的方向是正确的，但前路的阴影让他不敢大步前行。他在迷雾中摸索下一步，一团疑问在马修的心中扩散开来：万一是路西恩呢？

　　马修并非从未考虑过这种可能性，他不相信世界上有如此巧合：如母亲一般关爱他的人是杀死他母亲的人。十多年间进入离开夏丁赫尔圣所的人数不清，极低的概率不可能落在路西恩的头上。马修借着这牵强的理由一遍又一遍地说服自己摒弃空想出来的结果之一。

　　  
　  
　　  
　　今天安托涅特并未如以往一般扑上来“练习”体术，而是拿着一块抹布蹲在地上。马修进入圣所后闻见空气中弥漫着淡淡的血腥味，又看一只血淋淋的手从桌子挡住的地方伸出来。

　　“这谁啊，放完血怎么不收拾，圣所里太难闻了。”马修关上黑门，将零食扔到大堂的圆桌上，说着准备弯腰拽走倒在地上的尸体。

　　“那也比你下水道强。老爷子起来后说饿了，”安托涅特站起身，捶捶蹲得发麻的大腿，把手里沾血的抹布甩给马修，“在外面勒死一个人后直接带回来，非要在圣所里就餐，最后还是我收拾。”

　　马修看看手里的抹布，又看看准备霸占所有甜食的安托涅特，把抹布塞回了布莱顿姑娘的怀里：“没擦完地也没洗手就要吃东西，小心拉肚子。”

　　“那我去洗手你去擦地。”

　　马修白了安托涅特一眼，抓起尸体的手，火焰从他手心中冒出来，蔓延至尸体身上：“得寸进尺？我把尸体烧了，剩下的血迹你蹭一蹭就行。这血腥味太重，老爷子闻了还想吸血。”

　　安托涅特看着马修烧毁尸体，只好放下零食，拿着抹布蹲回地上擦拭血迹：“你等老爷子洗完身上血以后劝劝他，别老在圣所里吃饭。对了，等会儿那些零食我带回屋里吃。”

　　“你带走吧，我烧完就去。”马修被尸体烧焦的臭味儿熏得打了个喷嚏，不得已，另一只手施了个结界防止气味逸散。

　　马修当然要去文森特那里，但他并不想和文森特打个照面。手中的尸体在高温下燃尽了肉体，骨头也化作灰烬。他叮嘱安托涅特收拾好骨灰后被安托涅特反瞪一眼，脸上都是埋怨，大抵是嫌骨灰也染脏了地板。马修可管不了那么多，听过道里没脚步声，他猜想文森特还没从盥洗室出来，便快步离开了大堂。

　　文森特听力比常人好些，因此单纯的变色龙幻术欺瞒不过他。几年前曾有个兄弟试图借助变色龙幻术悄悄潜入文森特的房间窃取物品，不过几分钟便被文森特揪出来，马修至今仍记得路西恩惩罚那位兄弟后靴子上留下的血让戈贡洗了三天三夜。

　　他攥紧手心，发现自己手掌与指腹之间滑溜溜的，不知何时出了汗。他放轻脚步走近文森特的房门，蝙蝠一样迅速拉开门钻进文森特的房间，谁都没有看见他的行踪。

　　屋内无人，看来文森特身上沾了不少血渍。马修长舒一口气，他按着醉酒那天的记忆寻到了书柜的所在。

　　书柜不大，上面三层下面三层，还有两个竖柜。马修咬着下唇踮起脚尖掀开最上层的柜子，里面密密麻麻陈列的文件袋看得马修心惊：文森特在兄弟会究竟待了多久，这个量一眼看去不止十年。

　　所幸文森特平素做事有条理，马修梗着脖子凑近一看，发现文件袋顶端都贴着年份和月份的标签。文森特为了方便自己查阅将所有档案按时间顺序归档整理好，马修也顺便体验了其中好处。

　　马修的手指一一点过标签，母亲是在十年前的晚春被害的，他得找到四二零年上半年的记录。这里的文档的确如他所料浩如烟海，但是按时间索引寻找并不会花费太久。

　　他掀开关闭了一层又一层的书柜，终于在下层的第一列找到了标记着四二零年的文件袋。或许是那一年合约太多，文森特的记录装了三袋。马修拿出标注着“四二零年一月到四月”的那一袋，拆开缠绕袋口的棉线后准备一张张翻过去，正当他的手捏住记录纸时，门外人声响起，越来越近。

　　有人来了。即使是最细微一点的声音也能让马修心里警铃大作。脚步声此时已清晰可闻，马修根本没时间逃离这里，万一被文森特发现，别说路西恩，夜母亲自出面都保不了他。马修慌忙从袋里抓出一沓纸塞进怀里，在门外人的手接触门把手前封袋、关好柜门。他站在屋内黑暗的角落中施放了变色龙幻术，看着房门开了一条缝。

　　——果然是文森特，他身后还跟着路西恩。

　　马修不敢轻举妄动，任何动作发出的声响都会引起文森特的疑心，遑论莫名开启关闭的屋门。他唯一的计策就是等待文森特出门，他再借机顺着门缝溜出去。

　　失策，早知如此不在大堂停留了。马修放缓呼吸，暗暗责怪自己的拖沓。

　　路西恩不知为何跟着全身湿漉漉的文森特进了门，他没穿黑手的袍子，一身便装削弱了他平时的威严。马修强迫自己的视线从路西恩身上移开，害怕路西恩在昏暗的屋内察觉到他的目光。

　　他不知道自己的担心完全是多余的，路西恩此时被文森特带到书桌旁，无暇去顾忌周围。文森特把书桌上的杂物换了个地方，扶着路西恩的腰迫使他坐上桌面。

　　马修知道文森特和路西恩关系亲密，但是……现在两人之间是不是太过亲密了些。马修几乎要忘记呼吸，隐约猜到了他们之间的关系。

　　书桌旁的两人此时口中呢喃，抵着对方的耳边低笑。文森特低头亲吻了几下路西恩的颈侧，解开对方的腰带，马修看见路西恩蜜色的皮肤暴露在空气中。

　　路西恩似乎很享受文森特的亲吻，他伸手抱住文森特的后脑，咬着对方的耳朵调笑道：“才一两天就忍不住了。”

　　“那天马修在屋里，不合适。”文森特弯下腰，两手抓住路西恩的裤子，一把拽了下去。站在暗处的马修呼吸一滞，这完全不是他想看见的场面。

　　路西恩的腿修长结实，肌肉线条流畅，他那根性器隐隐有抬头的趋势，看得马修口干舌燥。

　　文森特再度站了起来，手里托着路西恩的下体反复揉搓。路西恩伸手拉开书桌下的抽屉，胡乱摸了一会儿拿出一瓶脂膏，塞进文森特的另一只手：“这次做快一点。”语毕他屈膝分腿，拉着文森特挤进自己两腿之间。

　　他们什么时候好在一块的，马修记忆中两人的互动都是点到即止，从不会像现在这么过火。他看见文森特手中的东西抬起头，听见路西恩慵懒的呻吟，他不确定自己能否对着如此香艳场面接受路西恩那句告诫，“我的爱是平等的。”

　　不知何时文森特也脱下自己的裤子，解放自己早已挺立多时的小兄弟透透气。他的下体放肆地搭在路西恩大腿上，吐出的前液留下一滩水光，马修站在远处都看得清楚。文森特挖下一块脂膏，抹在路西恩腿间，插入一指的同时路西恩发出似是难耐似是舒适的喘息。

　　这一声喘息差点让马修站在原地起了兴致。他咬紧了嘴里的腮肉，借助疼痛压制自己被路西恩挑起的欲念：这是错的，路西恩是他的师长，他的抚养人，甚至可以说是母亲一般的角色，唯独不可能是他的情人。

　　“别动了，直接进来……”路西恩的声音早已软下来，他挂着文森特的腰，不知足地想要自己被对方填满。马修看着路西恩满面潮红却依旧掌控性爱节奏的模样，心荡神驰，大气都不敢出。他想想站在路西恩身前的是自己，是他抚摸路西恩的皮肤，是他进入路西恩的身体，是他亲吻路西恩的嘴唇与脖颈。

　　几粒血珍珠渗出路西恩的肩膀，文森特扶着自己的下身进入路西恩的同时亲吻了路西恩的肩膀，尖牙划破了滑腻的皮肤。文森特看了一眼路西恩，接着在路西恩鼓励的目光中嘴唇覆上那粒血珠，慢慢吸吮那处伤口。

　　屋内旖旎的气氛更甚，马修听着路西恩的呻吟闭上眼。路西恩并没有平分自己的爱，而是让文森特去享有更多，占据更多索取更多。他似乎理解了为何艾吉如此仇视母亲：母亲曾是个美人，美得艾吉即使将她娶回家门也没有占据她的心的自信，潮水一样的嫉妒淹没了他，此刻也淹没了全身颤抖的马修。

　　他们的性爱没有持续多久，文森特在路西恩的身体中缴械后动手爱抚对方的下体，直到路西恩也叫着达到高潮后才罢休。他替路西恩擦干净体内身上的浊液，轻轻亲吻路西恩的嘴唇：“我送你回去。”自始至终都没有发现站在一旁用了幻术的马修。

　　父亲，我果真是你的儿子。马修跟在文森特身后揣着档案溜出门，回去的路上无法抑制自己内心野蛮生长的妒意，他甚至开始认为路西恩与他人的亲密就是对自己的背叛。我越来越像你了，马修想。


	9. Chapter 9

　　夏丁赫尔城的酒馆新近又酿了一批酒，都是黑精灵的乡味，用柠檬雪梅与大麦共同酿作的苏贾马酒。其酒气味浓烈，色泽红棕透亮，入口回甘。对第一次尝试的人而言苏贾马酒可能有些太上头，但是熟客们却对此上瘾，甚至有人怀疑酒馆老板酿酒时往酒缸中投了月糖进去，才会让人如此欲罢不能。

　　文森特曾经也是熟客之一，那要拜前一任代言者所赐，那名黑精灵太思念自己幼年家乡的味道，非要拉着整个圣所的人一起喝。文森特那时还不喜欢酒精，拗不过，只好也跟着尝了尝鲜。于是这成了他沦陷的第一步，在那位代言者投入虚空的怀抱之前，他就已经成了夏丁赫尔酒馆的熟客。酒馆里的人都对这位披着黑斗篷肤色苍白的中年布莱顿人有印象，他每次来必点一瓶苏贾马酒，直到有一天店内一滴苏贾马都不剩时他才听从了老板的意见，尝试了店里的其它酒。

　　如今他已经尝了不少种类的酒，也快忘记当年酒馆里酿的苏贾马究竟是何种味道。从归来的戈贡那里听见新酒出坛的消息后眼前便是一亮，意欲出门去一趟酒馆去尝尝今年的苏贾马味道和以前相比有没有变化，是好了还是坏了。

　　“哎，现在大中午的，老爷子你晚点去要不？”知道吸血鬼怕阳光的戈贡此时表现出了来自一个兽人的粗犷的关心，“外面虽然冷，但是晒啊。”

　　“半个月没见，礼貌许多。”文森特笑着打趣道，他扶着椅子扶手站起身，从衣架上拽下自己的斗篷，“我又不是永远呆在这地窖下，出门透透气再尝尝新酒不影响。”

　　他展开斗篷，抖了几下后披在身上，绕过了戈贡：“你先去找奥奇瓦汇报合约，我等会儿回来给你归档。”

　　被他甩在身后的戈贡挠了挠额头上的小包，他可不知道奥奇瓦什么时候成了文森特的副手。他高喊了句奥奇瓦的名字，在地窖的深处听见了一个男性亚龙人的答复：“地窖里别大喊大叫！”

 

　　  
　　昨日吸了新鲜的血，香甜的血液似乎勾起了文森特的对血无尽的欲求，他这次不仅是要出去尝酒，也是要给自己觅食。吸血鬼的贪婪本性如此，他只觉得血越喝越饿，非要多一些，文森特只得借酒精去缓解这份饥饿感。他穿戴好手套兜帽与斗篷，遮蔽住容易裸露的皮肤后走进了大堂，却迎面撞上一个身形矮小的少年，这少年手里还拿着一瓶熟悉的瓶子。

　　“马修？”

　　文森特的视线移向马修手中的瓶子：“你出去了？”

　　“嗯，早上出门沿着城外逛了一圈，拿了点小钱，”马修点头，他“拿小钱”的途径只能是给城外落单的人来上一刀，“回来发现酒馆的人在店门口庆祝些什么，就过去看了看，发现他们在卖这个东西。”他举起手中的瓶子展示了一下，是几十年来这家酒馆用于装苏贾马的酒瓶样式。

　　也该怨酒精太令人上瘾，文森特瞧见马修手中的苏贾马酒时心中对酒精的渴望盖过了对鲜血的渴望。如果他面前摆着一个活生生的人——供食用的人，他会做出另一个选择。但眼下还是那瓶新酿的苏贾马更重要一些。似乎是察觉到了文森特心思一般，马修展开一个笑容，胳膊向前一伸：“反正我买来也喝不完，干脆给您老算了。”

　　“这么会察言观色，从路西恩那学的？”文森特毫不客气地接过那瓶酒，入手沉甸甸的，上面的塞子隐约有活动的迹象，“你开过瓶？”

　　马修也不遮掩，见文森特转身准备回屋时跟在后面，承认道：“买到手时打开闻了闻，太烈，所以感觉自己喝不完。”

　　文森特走在前头，被马修的话逗得笑了几声：“你小子就是不会喝苏贾马。过来，我去给你拿个杯子。尝一口你就知道这酒有多妙。”

　　马修站在文森特的身后，脸上的肌肉一僵，尔后又恢复正常：“好的，那我也来试试。”

 

　　  
　　手中的酒瓶沉甸甸的，木塞泛着淡淡的苏贾马味儿，文森特几乎能想象到这团酒蒸气环绕瓶口的模样——即使他一点都看不见。他替马修拉开门，让马修先落座，自己则是点上灯拿了两个酒杯：“路西恩说我把你当孩子看，嘿，他还有脸说我。”

　　文森特把手中的酒杯塞进马修手里，布莱顿少年坐在点上灯的桌边，不去抬头与文森特对视。文森特也不在意，他坐在马修对面，拇指食指夹住瓶塞，只施了点力气便“啵”地拔开了瓶塞，屋内霎时灌满了酒香。

　　马修捏着酒杯的手心湿漉漉滑溜溜，他眼观鼻鼻观心，低垂着目光盯紧木桌上的木纹不放。空气中只有苏贾马的酒精酱香气，他握紧酒杯的手微微放松了些。

　　“酒馆庆祝的怕是开坛，”文森特深吸一口气，享受开坛新酒的香气，“幸亏你去得早，买了第一坛的苏贾马。”

　　“有什么讲究吗？”

　　文森特拿起酒瓶颈，笑了下，拿走了马修手中的酒杯倒满上：“倒没什么特殊的讲究，只是很久没喝了。”

　　杯中酒液棕红润泽，与诺德人的蜜酒或者帝国的葡萄酒不同，马修看见杯中自己的倒影：面前的少年神色从容，正准备尝试人生中的第一口苏贾马。他听见对面也有一阵水声，文森特给自己也倒了满满一杯。

　　“上次喝苏贾马还是十几年前，后来心心念念，想着想着就忘了。”文森特放下酒瓶后也不喝，则是坐下来和所有寻常老头一样开始絮絮叨叨地回忆过去，他的指尖习惯性敲击桌子，听得马修心烦，“其实本来不该喝酒的，路西恩后来刚当上代言者时带回来俩孩子……就是那对影鳞姐弟，叫我在你们这群小娃娃面前少喝点。”

　　马修不吭声，他端起酒杯反复摆弄，抬眼发现文森特正盯着他看，只好低下头喝了一口：如他所料，苏贾马确实烈得他受不了。诺德蜜酒至少有蜂蜜那种甜丝丝的味道，苏贾马则是让马修好好体验了一把瓦登费尔火山的滋味，令他不禁咬紧了嘴里的颊肉。

　　“别喝那么多，你才喝过多少，小口来。”文森特见马修蹙眉瘪嘴的模样乐不可支，让马修放缓点喝，“等你什么时候和我一样大了，想怎么喝怎么喝。”

　　“你都几百岁了，我能比吗。”马修伸出舌头缓解残留在舌面上的刺痛，“我下次还是喝葡萄酒，只尝到辣味了。”

　　“嘿。”文森特对马修的抱怨不置可否，“我有时还嫌不够烈，要闭上眼，闭上气，一口灌进去才能让舌头咂摸出味道。你在看，在闻，嘴里的味道自然会消散。”

　　“那我可能无福消受了，我的舌头在嘴里像块火石一样。”马修摇摇头，选择不再去喝，他啧啧两下舌头，依旧没尝到文森特说的味道，“到底能有什么味。”

　　“一般是大麦和柠檬，但是柠檬味儿很淡，更像你闻柠檬皮的味道。不知道今年他们加了什么新料……”文森特端起杯子，行将送到嘴边，却又停了下来，转而看着马修的脸道，“今天戈贡回来了。”

　　马修眼看着酒杯离开了文森特的嘴边，咬紧了下唇，只知道“嗯”一声回复。

　　文森特将手里的酒杯端到鼻下嗅闻，叹了口气：“还记得戈贡替路西恩洗靴子的事儿吧。”

　　“记得。”马修一只手藏在桌下，握成拳又舒展开来。他眼看着文森特扭转手腕，将杯中酒尽数洒在地上，马修终于闻见了文森特说的柠檬香气。

　　“当时那个傻小子破坏了戒律，路西恩亲手处决了他，戈贡洗了三天的血迹。”文森特“啪”地一声把酒杯砸在桌上，马修坐在原地一动不动，“我对你不够好吗？”

　　“不是。”

　　“你的法术是我教的，圣所的人里我最看好你。”

　　马修低下头，不言语。

　　“你在酒里放了大蒜的汁液，以为我会喝下去。”文森特的声音比方才严肃许多，一扫之前闲适中年人的神态，“在路西恩回来前我再给你一次机会，现在从这里出去我们就当这件事没有发生，但你以后也别再想再破戒。”

　　迎着满屋子的酒香，马修颤着腔深吸一口气，他自然清楚这些道理，没人比他更清楚。但是他始终跨不过自己的那道坎，无法消灭自己的心魔，他只好选择向自己引起心病的目标下手：“我有原因。”

　　“你的原因比戒律更重要？”

　　马修没有回答，他在文森特话音将落时忽地站起身，手中一点寒光刺向前方。可惜他的经验比起文森特还是少太多，闪着光的利刃堪堪划破了中年人的衣袖，连一点皮都没擦破。

　　一刀没刺中，马修并未收回匕首，而是踩上凳子向前跃去准备扑杀文森特。他胸腔里的血在嚎叫，他只得闭紧嘴巴忍耐自己大喊的欲望，撞倒桌子去阻拦文森特躲避的动作。几声巨响，马修再次扑了个空，但他另一只手早已攥好了一团火球，趁着自己距离文森特最近的时候朝着吸血鬼的面门发射——他今天真真切切地要下死手了。

　　“是我教你的魔法！”文森特对马修用自己传授的技巧对付自己的行径愤怒异常，他迅速施了个石肤术迎上火球，因此只受了些皮外伤。他向后退一步，手蓦地一阵寒凉，低头发现覆着石化肌肤的手背有血珠汩汩冒出。文森特瞥了眼马修手中的匕首，其上有附魔的暗紫纹路流转。这小子早预料到自己会用魔法保护，提前给匕首附了魔。

　　转眼间那柄匕首消失在眼前，马修的身形骤然近了。文森特召唤出一柄剑弹开冲向心口的刀刃，一脚踹到马修的腹部，少年没能躲过去，整个人向后飞去，撞倒了文森特的棺材。

　　文森特提剑向前，准备补上一刀，马修侧身滚了开，再度立起身。胃液翻滚中他直起腰，粗重地喘着气望向文森特：“你当时不该伸手的。”

　　没头没脑的一句话唬住了文森特，吸血鬼愣了半刻，想问原因，想问向谁伸手，马修却在他来得及开口问之前掷出匕首，他闪身躲过，回头发现马修手中凝了根冰刺，已经戳了过来。

　　大意了！文森特此时已来不及再躲一次，他只得挡开马修手中的冰锥，期待能像第一次的攻击一般与其擦肩而过——他终究是慢了一步。冰刺没有贯穿其本来的目标，而是扎进了文森特的肩膀。吸血鬼对疼痛本身不敏感，右肩一酸，看见马修的动作迟滞了一秒，这才发现自己的肩膀被冰锥刺出了一个窟窿。

　　马修本想拔出手中的刺，可是冰锥还没融化，反而冻住了文森特的血液 ，叫他的手卡在原地。文森特趁此机会抓住马修的手腕近了身，拔出肩膀中的冰锥将马修撂倒在地。连着几声动静把地窖深处休憩的刺客们都吸引了过来。

　　文森特听见了由远及近的脚步声，他擒住马修双手，一手掐在马修的脖子上：“你刚才那句话什么意思？”

　　马修沉默，他听见自己头颅中血管跳动的声音，一遍又一遍地回响。他下意识地在文森特手下挣扎，却动弹不得，仿佛待在鱼肉般。耳边嗡鸣更甚，马修连出声都做不到，他瞪着文森特，几乎要把眼球都瞪出来。文森特从未在这孩子身上见过如此仇恨的眼神，他心下一软，决定留他一命。于是马修便在窒息中两眼一黑晕死了过去。

　　闻声赶来的第一个人是安托涅特，她捂着嘴惊恐地看着一片狼藉的房间，文森特右肩的血洞和躺在地上昏死的马修似乎能说明一切。她张张嘴，却不知该说什么，舌头与牙齿一弹：“他，他……”

　　“绑起来，送到禁闭室去。”文森特打断了安托涅特的询问，肩膀上的痛觉越来越强烈了，“等路西恩来审他。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我还是想解释一下，第一章马修靠卖惨骗炮，但是这里不是。他真情实感地想受到路西恩的特殊对待，但是撞破后他发现他在路西恩心中的地位或许没那么高，就青春期的问题，他因为高强度嫉妒和危机感才哭成这样。人一般都贪婪，吃了白饭还想就菜，就了菜还想多要瓶饮料，马修哭完后想要搞奇怪东西就是点饮料行为

　　马修趴在地上，他的后背被床板压着，两手捂住了自己的嘴巴。外面是母亲的哭声，他看见一双黑色的靴子，还有他母亲的脚。

　　这只是一个微不足道的夜晚中发生的一件微不足道的事。

　　他听见母亲哭得撕心裂肺，可没有一个人来敲他家的门，没有一个人理会他母亲的求救。贝拉蒙特那家男人又打老婆了吧，马修猜得出他的邻居们几乎都是如此想的。那双黑靴子离他母亲的脚近了，而母亲光裸的双足逐渐离开了地面，他看不见母亲的双足了，母亲的哭声也戛然而止，变成带着气泡的“咯咯”声响。只剩下虫鸣，只剩下夜晚本身。马修瑟缩在床下，全身发麻。

　　艾吉每次长久离开后，回家的第一件事便是抓着马修的母亲要钱，可他们家早已被这水蛭吸得没钱了。因此强取不成，那个废物便会拿马修的母亲和马修撒气，将母子俩踹到墙边便是一顿拳打脚踢。马修的母亲会抱着马修背过身去，把马修紧紧搂在怀中。很快就过去了，宝宝别哭，不要哭。她会忍着泪水去安抚小马修，后背上的紫红血瘀也因为暴力长年不曾消退。

　　不要哭，马修咬住掌心的肉。

　　母亲逐渐没了声音，但马修除了那双黑靴子什么都看不见。他听见刀子砍东西的声音，和市集上的屠户剁骨头的声音一模一样。

　　水声，是洒水声，家里的井水在后院，为什么会有水声。

　　一颗圆溜溜的东西掉了下来，滚了几圈，正面恰好对上了马修。血从黑靴子附近小河一般蜿蜒而下。

　　不要哭，马修的胃里翻江倒海。

　　母亲的躯体倒在地上，殷红的血从脖子断口汩汩流淌。马修趴在原地，每一条肌肉都僵直了。母亲的头颅就躺在他面前，凸起的眼球挂在眼眶上摇摇欲坠。那双黑靴子站在原地好一会儿，踏着母亲的鲜血，似乎并没有察觉到马修的存在。黑靴子深深叹了口气，马修眼睁睁地看着那双靴子消失在原地。只有一串血脚印从母亲的尸首旁生长到房间外。

　　不要哭，马修掐着自己的大腿，不要哭，很快就过去了。

　　他趴在地上，与母亲的头颅四目相对。细碎的黑发挡不住母亲死前惊惧的神情，马修闭上眼，他在极大的恐怖中勃起了。

　　他听见楼下的门“吱呀”一声闭上了，有门锁碰撞的声音。马修害怕那人会再回来，便躲在床板下许久，与母亲四目相对，仿佛她还在温柔地看着自己。马修死死瞪着那颗头颅，企望头颅的原主能够重新站起来拥抱他。

　　母亲的相貌在他的凝视下失了真，他的眼睛酸痛，却不敢离开那颗头颅一刻，直到母亲的面目融化后凝固成了——

　　“路西恩！”

　　马修打了个激灵，脑袋下沉的坠落感粗暴地将他从梦中拽了出来。眼睛有些湿，可能又流眼泪了。马修伸手意欲去擦干净泪水，发现自己的手不听使唤。他晃晃脑袋，清醒一些后才看见紧紧捆缚着身躯的绳子。这条绳子把他的双手绑在背后，又将他和正坐着的椅子连得结结实实，文森特最后还是放了马修一马。

　　但马修并不感激，他当时太过冲动，如果文森特能在搏斗时杀死他也好，文森特也会招致西迪斯之怒。他的想法太过恶毒，以至于他自己都打了个激灵，愤怒与嫉妒的潮水退去后吞噬他的是后悔与自责。他后悔行事冲动，后悔没有周密计划，甚至恐惧这件事会牵连到路西恩——马修对文森特的那些歉意远不如他对路西恩的欲望。如今他深陷此地，原本检查文档的计划也被打乱了，这一切都只能怪他自己。所幸马修前一夜和衣而眠，从文森特处盗取的纸张还藏在他的夹衣中，叠得整整齐齐。

　　但他与艾吉还是不一样，马修如此安慰自己。艾吉不敢当面与所谓的“幽会对象”对峙，而马修有这个胆量，他与艾吉那个懦夫不一样。

　　那这个梦又是什么呢，是一个预兆？还是他真的希望路西恩死？马修自己也说不清，路西恩的死不会给他带来任何快乐，这是既定的事实。艾吉找人杀死母亲，是因为如此他才能展示自己是母亲的“主人”，母亲的性命掌握在他手中。或许他也想如此占有路西恩，家庭的诅咒会一代一代地随着血液而流传下去。

 

　　  
　　事发时路西恩还在圣所外，待他回来时文森特早已坐在大堂等候。路西恩看了眼文森特肩膀上沾有大片血迹的纱布，焦急地上前询问发生了什么。

　　之前赶来搀扶文森特的其他刺客们早已被吸血鬼赶了回去，这件事与他们无关，只能让路西恩自己来处理。那些刺客只知道是马修与文森特发生了争执，并不知道其中缘由。

　　“你的宝贝儿杀手终于朝我下手了，”文森特叹口气，肩膀的酸痛不减“可惜了一瓶好酒。”

　　文森特凑上前，拉了个椅子坐在文森特对面：“是马修干的？”

　　“他……说有自己的原因。”文森特垂下头，“人被抬进禁闭室了。”

　　路西恩没有起身，他看着文森特肩膀上的血洞：长久以来文森特的身上没出现伤口了。他坐得又近了些，一时无言，许久才说出一句：“对不起。”

　　“不用对不起。”吸血鬼皱眉，他不喜欢路西恩不太强硬的这一面，“怪我戒心不重。你自己好好审审他。我就不干涉了。”他语毕挥挥手，催促路西恩快去马修那里。

 

　　  
　　他当然相信马修有原因，路西恩快步走向禁闭室，无视了路上其他杀手的致意。马修必须给他一个原因，他也需要一个饶恕马修的理由。禁闭室的门紧紧锁着，他隔着门没有听见任何声音。他还昏着吗？路西恩皱眉，开了锁后缓缓打开了门。

　　马修沉默地坐在椅子上，屋内只有盏油灯和一些断了部件的家具。唯一一把完好的家具便是马修身下的椅子。

　　照他曾经的习惯，他可能会关上门后劈头盖脸地训斥一顿，然后再以拳脚相待，直到有意破戒的杀手悔改——或者被处决，路西恩有这个权利。

　　马修坐在原地抬起头，他的表情有恐惧，有期待，正如所有在禁闭室的杀手一样。

　　“五大戒律是什么。”

　　路西恩问道，圣所里的人早已将其背得滚瓜烂熟，马修也不例外，他也如预料中听见了马修沙哑的声音正背诵着五大戒律的内容：

　　“成员永不得侮辱夜母，如此会招致西迪斯之怒。

　　成员永不得背叛黑暗兄弟会，如此会招致西迪斯之怒。

　　成员永不得违背或拒绝命令，如此会招致西迪斯之怒。

　　成员永不得偷窃兄弟姐妹的财产，如此会招致西迪斯之怒。

　　成员永不得杀死兄弟姐妹，如此会招致西迪斯之怒。”

　　这是马修甫一进入圣所学会的第一个东西。路西恩当时带着几个学徒，叫他们朗诵了一遍又一遍，待他终于磕磕绊绊地盯着路西恩严厉的目光背诵下来五大戒律时，他第一次在路西恩的脸上看见了满意的笑容。那天之后，他也在路西恩的授意下开始学习杀手需要学习的一切：搏斗，兵器，魔法，他如今的一切都是面前这个帝国人给的。

　　“你还记得。”路西恩的声音波澜不惊，似乎这不是一场审问，而是师父与徒弟的闲谈，只是徒弟被麻绳捆得动弹不得，“你今天做了什么？”

　　“……意图、意图杀死文森特。”马修不情愿地承认了。

　　“你要庆幸他还没死，你不会招致西迪斯之怒。”路西恩抓着马修的短发，迫使布莱顿少年抬起头，“为什么？”

　　马修听出了路西恩压在舌下的恨铁不成钢之意，他选择闭口不言。来自头顶的疼痛更甚，马修甚至感觉路西恩随时会掏出匕首割下他的头皮。

　　代言者又问了一次，这一次他压不住自己的失望：“为什么？”

　　“因为我感觉被背叛了。”马修看见路西恩下巴新冒出来的胡茬，让路西恩的半张脸被青色的阴影蒙起来，“所以我起了杀心，这算一个理由吗？”

　　头顶一松，马修看见路西恩收回了手。代言者用复杂的目光审视着他，嘴唇微张，似是有千言万语破开了一道口子。

　　“唉。”

　　马修听见重重的一声叹息。

　　“你在夏丁赫尔圣所呆了近十年，我当初救下了你，把你带了回来。夏丁赫尔早该是你的家，你却说你自己的家背叛了你。”

　　“不是夏丁赫尔，不是圣所！”马修不愿受到如此指控，“是你，还有你对兄弟会的爱背叛了我。”

　　“我？”路西恩不怒反笑，“是谁给了你第二次生命？是谁让你成为如今的你？你还想要我为你的背叛负责？”

　　“你的爱是平等的，你的爱奉献给了夜母、兄弟会，和所有兄弟姐妹。”马修明知自己再说下去会激怒路西恩，但他嘴一张便管不住，“这是你说的对不对？你嘴上告诉我们你对所有人一视同仁，大家都以为你是虔诚的虚空的仆人。我知道你和文森特的关系……你只是用这些戒条、还有你的教导，给你和他打掩护。你的爱并不平等，你对文森特的爱或许要胜过夜母的爱，我要除掉他，这么说你满意了吗？”

　　下一秒马修的脸上出现鲜红的印子，他的牙齿磕到了颊肉，切割出的伤口成了嘴里铁锈味儿的源头。夜母是路西恩服侍的对象，而他的所作所为兄弟会的成员们有目共睹：再没有比他更加虔诚的信徒了。马修一时气血上涌说出的话也伤到了路西恩，因此他不得不让马修闭上嘴。

　　“你没资格质疑我，我从未向我的兄弟姐妹们下过手。你才是那个叛徒。”路西恩的声线有些颤抖，“至于我与文森特，那和你毫无关系。”

　　“冥顽不灵。”路西恩恨恨说道，转身准备离开，留马修继续呆在昏暗的禁闭室中反思。

　　“我不久前梦见我妈妈了。”马修赶在路西恩迈出第一步前开口，“她抱着我说不要哭，不要哭。”

　　“你现在的母亲只有夜母。”路西恩侧头回答，并未打算停留。

　　“然后不知道什么时候她成了你，我看见了你。”马修没有反驳路西恩，自顾自地说下去，好似受了什么天大的委屈，“你和我的妈妈相差甚远，你只能是我的老师。但我梦见我还在你的保护之下，你还爱着我。”马修话音未落，却带了几分哭腔，他的眼泪挂在睫毛上，将落未落。

　　路西恩也听见了马修的声音变了调，他没有弱点，只是对自己的徒弟太心软。只好违心地叹口气，折身回来：“我一直都爱着你。”

　　“是和他人平分的爱，大家都一样时我也感觉不出来了。”马修的腿面出现了几片水痕，“你更爱文森特，我……已经我做了这么多……”马修的声音小了下去，哽咽得说不出一句完整的话。

　　地窖外毫无动静，大家以为审讯进行顺利，便回屋休息了。沉重的大门阻挡住了马修的呜咽，路西恩没像在马修小时候那样抹去他的眼泪，而是绕到马修身后，解开了绑缚着马修双手的麻绳：“想哭就哭吧。”

　　于是马修的哭声更甚，他在路西恩的允许下放肆地哭出声，像归巢的雏鸟一样伸手抱住路西恩的腰，整张脸埋进了路西恩的衣服中哭泣。

　　“我本来应该得到更多的……一点都没有……”马修的声音被布料过滤得含糊不清，“我什么也没了，我活不了那么久……我不能呆在你身边……”

　　路西恩勉强能听懂马修的哭诉，他除了伸手拍拍马修的后背给他顺气什么也做不了：这是马修自己的坎，他没法替马修跨过去。

　　怀中的少年哭了不知多久，他挂了满脸泪水松开手，离开路西恩身边，抽噎道：“我不该那样的……”

　　他的手臂还残留着路西恩身体的温暖，这点温度勾引着他继续向前，拽住路西恩的手腕。马修抬头，泪眼婆娑地望着路西恩：“只有这一次，好吗……我……”

　　“马修！”路西恩想要甩开马修的手，“你不能有这种想法。”

　　“求你了，以后再不会有。”马修咬着下唇，不愿意松手，反而伸出另一只手揽住了路西恩的脖子，企图去亲吻对方。

　　意外的是路西恩没有拒绝他。

 

　　  
　　“如果你真的想，我以后会帮你成为夏丁赫尔的灭口者，这也是我最后的妥协。”路西恩擦干净身后的污迹，躲开了马修的碰触。他整理好衣物，起身道，“我不会重新捆住你的手，你自己在这好好反思。今天的审讯……什么也没发生。”

　　马修还没来得及挽留，路西恩已经走到了禁闭室的门口，脚步比来时还要坚定，马修只能目送路西恩离开禁闭室，重新挂上了锁。

　　他终于做了和文森特一样的事，但他不觉得满足，相反，自己内心的空虚增长了几分。他应该为此快乐，他从路西恩的亲吻中感觉到自己无疑被爱着。但这微妙的感觉转瞬即逝，应该是跟着路西恩一起从门缝溜走了，马修猜想，不知何时会再度回来。

　　幸亏路西恩方才注意力被分散，马修摸上心口的位置，里面的纸张被他压得有些皱，直到离开时路西恩依旧没发现马修衣服里层藏匿的物品。

　　路西恩以为他没犯戒，以为他还安全。马修的手伸进自己的上衣夹层，两指夹住那叠纸慢慢抽出来。至少答案近在眼前，无论犯几次戒律都值得换这一行字，但愿这层平静的假象能再蒙蔽外面的人一段时间。

　　马修用衣服蹭干净手，细细翻阅这几张从文森特的档案中盗来的残页。蝇头小字再加上光线不足，看得马修眼睛发酸，他费神一行一行看过去，终于在倒数第二页的下半部分寻到了自己母亲的名字：玛利亚·贝拉蒙特。

　　马修沿着那一行看去，对应的执行人是……

　　他反复看了几遍，以为是自己眼花，甚至用上另一张纸放在母亲的名字下，借此沿着直线看过去。

　　执行人是路西恩·拉昌斯。

　　马修的脑中一片空白。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结篇！  
> 后记见评论区

　　路西恩并未像当初离开禁闭室那样坚定地斩断他与马修之间不健康的关系，而是以每周一次的频率让其藕断丝连。马修不清楚为何，他也不甚在乎这一点，他食言不少，再加上这一次也不嫌多。他在这个冬天中一次又一次地侵占对方的身体，每一次路西恩都会颤着内壁绞紧他。只有达到高潮的那一瞬间他才能稍稍放松下来，忘记给自己带来快乐的不是代言者，也不是弑母仇人，只是路西恩而已。他曾在夜深人静时分无数次想象过该如何杀死路西恩，也有一次他与路西恩肉体交缠时差一点动手了。

　　那时路西恩像只雌兽一般趴在马修身下，抬高了下身接受来自身后的入侵。马修的手沿着路西恩光裸的脊背一路向上，抚摸过蜜色的滑腻皮肤，握住了路西恩的脖子。

　　这是唯一一次机会，马修的仇恨在血管中作祟，因此血管变成牵制傀儡的丝线，引着他收紧手指。他这才发现路西恩的脖颈有多脆弱，路西恩比他想象的要更像人一些。喉结在他的掌心内滑动，马修下身摆动渐快，他听见路西恩发出了和当年母亲被害时一样的带着气泡的声音。

　　最终路西恩在窒息中达到高潮，马修也放开了路西恩的喉咙。他没能手刃自己的仇人。待他在路西恩体内发泄出来时路西恩什么也没说，马修不知道自己的企图有没有暴露，或许说路西恩根本不在乎——他根本不在乎马修是否要杀他。他翻过身，搂住马修的脖子送上了一个吻，之后下床穿衣不再流连。

　　他们的不健康关系仍在继续。马修不再去尝试杀死路西恩了，他转而将自己的愤怒发泄在合约对象上。

　　“你最近怎么这么勤？”奥奇瓦随手在自己弟弟的名字下面记录了马修此次的合约执行情况，听见马修说要再领一份时惊讶地将合约信息递过去，“我的意思是你一直挺勤的……怎么现在更勤了？”

　　马修扫过一眼纸上的人名地点便把纸塞进兜里，笑了笑：“大概是最近有了上进心吧。”

　　“别说怪话，说得好像你之前没有一样。”奥奇瓦显然不相信马修的这番说辞，她在马修的名字后面写了个bonus，打趣道，“你再这么下去，估计能比我先成为灭口者。”

　　“我也希望这样，但我可不想去布鲁马那里。”马修言毕和奥奇瓦一起笑了出声，他们都知道布鲁马圣所如今最缺人手，几乎没有刺客想去那里。

　　但奥奇瓦说得对，马修的确在往夏丁赫尔灭口者的方向努力，只有那时他才会离路西恩足够近，近到他能对这传奇一样的刺客一刀毙命。

　　那时该是什么样的？路西恩不可置信地看着他，血液从伤口处汩汩流下，尸身慢慢倒在马修面前？马修暂时在路西恩面前压下了自己的杀意，但他总忍不住在脑中描摹路西恩以不同方式死亡的模样。有些是简单到一击毙命，有些是人为制造的意外，有些则是单纯的折磨。路西恩对他意义非凡，他值得一个更完美的死亡。

　　这次合约在夏丁赫尔本地，马修的目标是一个住在市集附近的退休工头。合约人希望工头能悄无声息地死在自家的地下室中，最好伪装成失踪案。奥奇瓦了解他的长处，才交待给他了一份藏尸的合约。

　　这两天夏丁赫尔也飘起了雪花，马修走出圣所看见了纷纷扬扬落下的雪片，路上，屋顶，都覆了薄薄的一层雪。他沿着小路走到了市集，发现店家们都在门口挂上了装饰物，马修这才想起来再过两三天就是新生节。

　　当年第一次遇见路西恩时也是新生节，他瑟缩在乞丐聚集的窝点，本以为自己这辈子都只能靠乞讨为生，路西恩带他去了圣所：他在新生节获得了新生。

　　已经十年了。马修带上兜帽，防止自己回去时挂了一脑袋的雪花，照着合约的信息朝着那个工头的屋子走去。

　　杀死一个手无寸铁的老家伙很容易，马修趁着这个诺德人午间休憩时结束了他的生命，闻着火焰燃烧油脂的焦臭味儿清理掉最后的痕迹。文森特也一样手无寸铁，但马修甚至无法给文森特造成重伤，这就是人和人的差距。

　　自马修前去刺杀文森特已经过去了一个多月，他在禁闭室中不吃不喝呆了约莫三天，出来后找上文森特道了歉，至此这件事算翻了篇。只有他们两人知道马修的认错和文森特的原谅究竟是不是真心实意的。

 

　　

　　待马修带着那个工头戴着戒指的一截手指回到圣所时，迎接他的还是安托涅特。布莱顿小姑娘没有用所谓的体术，而是冲上来扑进了马修怀里，撞得马修一口气喘不上来。他挣扎了两下，发现自己无论如何都挣不开安托涅特的两条手臂。一旁的泰纳瓦并没有上来掰开安托涅特的手，而是恭喜了马修两句：“恭喜，你要当灭口者了。”

　　“啊？”马修停止挣扎，他才出去了一会儿，怎么突然升任了。

　　“刚刚路西恩从布拉维尔回来了，”泰纳瓦解释道，“说是你马上要去安维尔当灭口者，我姐缠着他问了好久。”

　　怀中的安托涅特也适时地抬起头，她哭丧着脸拽紧了马修：“你别去安维尔，你要是走了谁陪我玩……”

　　毫无准备的马修对自己的升任丝毫不觉得高兴，路西恩的承诺他记得清清楚楚，他本应留在这里成为灭口者，路西恩却对他食言了。

　　“代言者在哪？”马修让安托涅特退到一边，问道。

　　“回屋了，你现在找他他估计还在。”泰纳瓦拽住还想挽留马修的安托涅特，拉了回去。

　　

　　路西恩似乎是早预料到马修会来找他，马修推门时看见的便是端坐在屋内的路西恩。他也不关门，径直去坐在路西恩的对面，赶在路西恩开口前道：“你之前说过的。”

　　“我知道。但是——”路西恩叹了口气，他还想说下去时被马修打断了。

　　“你说你会帮助我成为夏丁赫尔的灭口者，现在又是怎么回事？安维尔？从西罗帝尔的最东边到最西边？”马修压下自己的声音，他想把这段对话保持在普通的问询与回答的层面上，但他的表情却是抑制不住的愤怒，“是因为你厌倦了，所以才想赶我走？”

　　路西恩听出来马修的言下之意，他搭在桌上的手握紧成拳，马修的这番话几乎可以算得上是冒犯：“管好你的嘴，贝拉蒙特。灭口者本该是由黑手五人决议的，如果是这样我起码会保着你，至少在夏丁赫尔不升不降。这次是夜母提出的要求，就连聆听者的意志也无法违抗夜母，何况是我？”

　　夜母恰巧让他接下了杀死自己父亲的合约，他又从父亲口中恰巧得知了当年杀手的信息。他在了解到真相时夜母又恰巧让他去安维尔。太多的巧合联系在一起，这本身就是西迪斯的怒火，马修只恨自己发觉得太晚。

　　他伸手盖住路西恩握成拳的那只手，牵着对方的手软下态度：“抱歉，我刚才……”

　　“我理解你的感受。”路西恩不动声色地抽出手，他在两人肉体交缠的时间外总会与马修保持距离，“我本应该力排众议，我没想到夜母会这么关注你。”

　　这是好事。马修没将这句话说出口，他摇摇头，问道：“什么时候上路？”

　　“在夏丁赫尔过完新生节再走吧，我……对你还是有所亏欠。”

　　“不，不用了。明天我就走。”马修站起身，朝路西恩深深鞠了一躬，“是我欠了你太多。”

 

　　  
　　新生节前夜之际，人人都想赶紧做完工回家与家人团聚，庆祝新年的到来。可是灯塔的守门人却不行。阿碧西恩海上船只络绎不绝，他们需要灯塔的一点光明来指引方向。还好城里晚上有庆典活动，大家会一直喝酒庆祝到深夜，只是今天的不速之客浇熄了他一部分庆祝新生节的快乐。

　　守门人是个帝国人，曾经是个海盗，在安维尔安下家后才成为了维护灯塔的守门人。临近日落时一个身着黑衣的布莱顿少年找上他，说希望能租借一段时间灯塔的地下室。他并没有说明要租借多长时间，但他支付的赛普汀让守门人动了心，少年还说每月都是这个数字，他便利用自己这点小小权利给少年行了方便。

　　入夜少年便背着一些布包，手里捧着一个匣子过来了。这个孩子举止得体，说话也很有礼貌，但守门人只感觉全身不自在。他闻见少年的身上散着薄荷油和香草的味道，还有另一股怪味藏在其中。他曾在海上杀人掠货多年，接触的尸体多了，他一闻便知那是尸臭，这个少年方才给一具尸体上了防腐的油。

　　这个布莱顿人不正常，得离远一些。守门人心中警铃大作，他应少年的要求掏出了地下室的钥匙交给了对方。布莱顿少年笑着说了句谢谢，带着大包小包的东西消失在地下室的台阶后，守门人冷不丁地打了个寒战。

　　管他正不正常，有钱拿就行。守门人的衣兜里还有少年白天给他的赛普汀，不如先去喝点酒，反正灯塔里有人就行。他又望了望远处的阿碧西恩海，黑乎乎一片，连艘船的影子都没有。反正这小子看起来也不像是能搞出事的人，离开一会儿也没关系。守门人便揣着满兜的钱踏着月光摸索到了安维尔城门，跑去市集准备买点吃食。

 

　　  
　　马修进入满是霉味儿的地下室后卸下身上的行囊，原本捧在手中的匣子被他放在地面。他找了张桌子，拾起木匣将其摆在桌面上。

　　这地方还没收拾干净，不能让母亲看见自己住在这么个寒酸的地下室中。马修站在桌前，伸手抚摸木匣的棱边：“妈妈，我们到地方了。等我这几天收拾好就让你出来透透气。”

　　匣子中的人头没有回话，地下室中一片死寂。

　　马修丝毫不介意母亲的沉默，他把母亲的沉默当做认可，继续道：“我知道是谁伤害了你，但是我还杀不了他……我明白该向谁复仇，你不用等太久，兄弟会和夜母会用血来偿还。”

　　他站在母亲面前不断诉说着自己新近遭遇的一切，为自己的软弱而忏悔，他来到安维尔时已经孤身一人，唯一愿意倾听他的只有母亲。他倾吐到最后，俯下身亲了一下木匣的顶面，安抚母亲在地下室中歇息。

　　地下室有两扇门，一扇直通灯塔外，马修就是从这扇门进来的。还有一扇不知通向哪里，他便尝试拉了拉门把手：没有上锁。马修看见门后有一条螺旋状的台阶，便跟着阶梯爬了上去。

　　这扇门直通灯塔内部。马修沿着阶梯一层一层向上，前方有月光铺在地上，他顺着月光往上爬，发现已经到了灯塔顶。塔内有炉火在烧，马修扶着栏杆向下看，城内人点着火把庆祝新生节，欢声震天，但离他太远了。

　　他转身望海。抬头见星辰稀散，月从山头上来，阿碧西恩海熠熠生辉。


End file.
